Bet My Heart
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So Dean is a teen daddy, and Cas blows into his town after he runs away from his homophobic parents. It is completely AU, and also has Sciles from Teen Wolf. This is a WIP and I really hope I will finish it. It's Destiel and Sciles so it's a good bet I will.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _SPN_ _**do not belong to me. Neither do the characters of**_ _Teen Wolf_ _ **. I don't know why I'm starting this, since it's a WIP. But I can't help it. Sigh, the curse of being a writer. So, Dean is a teen dad. And the mother left. Dean works with Bobby and John at their auto shop. Cas, running away from his homophobic family stops in to get his car fixed. That's how they meet. I don't even know where I got the idea. Just Dean with a baby. Ugh, lol. I hope I'll finish it. It's Destiel, so it's a good chance.**_

Bet My Heart

By Julia

Cas pulled his car into Singer-Winchester Auto. It was in a small town, called Gatlin, in one of the Carolinas. He'd come all the way from New York, Albany. His parents didn't accept him being gay. Cas had come out, and they'd kicked him out. He'd grabbed what he could, and got so far before his oil needed changed. He was grabbing his phone and moving to go inside when he caught the glimpse of this gorgeous boy, maybe a bit older than Cas, climbing out of a very old car, and he was holding a beautiful toddler. She had curly black hair, and bright green eyes. She was calling the boy "Daddy." Cas' mouth fell open at the thought. The boy had green eyes and dark brown hair. A somewhat three o'clock shadow. He was _so_ hot.

Trying not to drool, he headed across the hot asphalt to go inside. Cas really didn't know what to say to the Adonis should he have to speak to them. He was just drop dead gorgeous and Cas had come out just a couple of weeks ago. And now he was letting himself appreciate boys. Once he got inside, the hot guy was looking at this huge book and the toddler sat on the counter jabbering yo an older but ruggedly gorgeous man, calling him Grandpa. Cas' eyes widened. This must be the Adonis' father. Cas cleared his throat, keys and phone in hand. They both turned to look at him. "Um, I'm driving a Chevy, I need an oil change." His accent probably sounded weird to them, he was sure. Cas brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes. He was letting it grow now that he was on his own. He was scared, but he was glad that he'd done what he'd done. Cas needed to be on his own. The best part was that they couldn't take his trust fund from him. Cas could support himself, even if he didn't want to use their money. He really didn't have much choice. "It's the blue G6 outside." He could feel himself blushing as he spoke. The boy's overalls said "Dean". He had a name.

Dean looked at the other boy. Dean was a new 18, so he wasn't exactly a man, but this one had the look of being younger than Dean himself was. Dean turned to face him. The guy was gorgeous. A lot of black hair that was falling over his forehead and gorgeous blue eyes. Dean had recently started to have sexual feelings about guys. At first, he'd done the panic thing. Then he'd decided to see what that was all about. Dean hadn't been with anyone since Belle's mom. Who they didn't even talk about. Belle had been six months old when she'd left. Dean was holding a lot of anger in about that. Belle didn't remember her, Dean was sure. "We can help you. You give me the keys and I'll get it up, we're actually slow today. Gatlin is kind of small." Dean's slow drawl was sure to sound odd to the guy, who had an accent Dean was sure was from New York. He'd never wanted to go. He liked Gatlin just fine. He was a very simple man. Dean knew that even 2 years later, they were talking about Dean getting that girl from Away pregnant, and then the girl leaving and Dean having to get his GED. But everyone in town loved his baby girl. And Dean was a very protective father. His green eyes watched Cas' eyes slide over the toddler, and he had to stop himself from jumping him, hot or not. "You can hang out for a bit?"

He didn't miss the look Dean gave him as he glanced at the little girl. Cas supposed that he got that. It was dangerous these days. He handed his keys over. "It's okay, other than that, I keep her working." Cas couldn't stop looking into those gorgeous eyes. They were so deeply green and he couldn't breathe, they were that beautiful. "I'm Castiel. Everyone calls me Cas." He said, offering his hand. The gorgeous boy shook his hand. In all of Cas' sixteen years, he'd never seen someone so devastatingly handsome. It was hard not to stare, it really and truly was.

Looking at the outstretched hand, Dean wondered what he was going to say. He did shake his hand though. "Um, okay." He said, and his gaze moved to his father. John looked back at him with a look that told him with a look that told him Belle was going to be fine. Dean's baby brother Sam was 14 and he was spending his summer with some of his nerdy friends. Dean met the eyes of Ash, this other mechanic, and he waggled his eyebrows at Dean. Ash, (whose last name they did not know) gave Dean a grin as well. He was the only one Dean had told about his sexual pull towards men. It was something Dean was afraid to tell his dad and Bobby.

Watching the exchange, and then Cas seeing the at least three years older than Dean man walk away gave Cas jealous feelings. He was insane! He had _just_ met Dean. He had no claim on him. Cas couldn't help but feel it deep in his gut though. Cas sighed as Dean moved out to go work on his car. He stood there, a _lot_ nervously. Ash walked up to him. Cas looked at him. His ears were kind of ringing when Ash, as his nametag suggested, asked him if he was jonesing on Dean. After Cas adjusted to the old terminology, was kind of speechless. "Um…. how did you know that I'm… that I'm gay?" Cas asked, the words coming out slowly as he was stunned.

Ash looked at the kid. Ash was 23, and he was far too old for Castiel himself. But Cas was just the right age for Dean. Who had clearly thought that Cas was hot as well. Ash sized him up. He was one, gay, and it was obvious to Ash, and two, a virgin gay on top of it. The perfect first boyfriend for Dean. Ash was of the mind that Dean was going to come out as gay eventually. This guy might even be the one to get him to do so. As small as Gatlin was, Ash was into guys as well as girls, and so far it was more about why no one knew his last name, and that he was from Away. It was always pronounced that way, with the A capitalized. "I know things." Was what he said to Castiel.

This was just a bit unsettling. Cas had to think hard about that. If he should do something about being too gay. It could be dangerous. He brushed his hand over his black hair. He found himself asking, "Do I… do I need to worry about that? Are there…" He didn't want to use the redneck word. It might offend Ash. "People who will object? I kind of have to stick around for a bit." Mostly because he didn't have a real plan and he wanted to have at least a small semblance of a plan. Cas did have a room at the town's only hotel reserved. This definitely wasn't a tourist trap.

"No, they'll be more concerned about the fact that you're Yankee and from Away." Ash told him, shrugging a shoulder. He looked into those blue eyes. "I'm Ash. I'm bisexual, and let me tell you, if you don't have a thick skin, you won't be able to handle being here. And Dean is into guys, so if you don't give up you might get somewhere." Ash turned to look at John. "I gotta go pick up your kid from school, John. I'll be back in a few." John's wife had died when Dean's younger brother was a baby. Scuttlebutt in town was she'd been murdered by the man she'd been cheating on John with. Ash had never joined in, because it was cruel to the boys.

John nodded. "Make sure he's got his homework. Last time he didn't and got suspended. It's like he's trying to give me a heart attack." Which was very very funny because he was in great shape. He reached to grab Belle before she overturned a pile of papers. "Tell Bobby to come and watch the counter if he's not busy, so I can watch Belle." The Dean getting his girlfriend pregnant thing had been the biggest scandal Gatlin had had in years. John had been ready to kill him. But as soon as that baby had been born, she was loved by everyone, and John was wrapped around her finger. John couldn't believe that her mother had left. Dean was still angry about it as well. John didn't blame him. But Dean's whole life revolved around Belle. John knew that Dean had gone out a few times, but nothing serious. John had to admit, he was worried about that. Dean's first girlfriend had left, but Dean had to move on. He knew how lonely Dean was. John eyed the boy who had come in. Maybe this kid would be the one to get Dean back out there for real. "It shouldn't take long, kiddo, for Dean to change your oil." He said, as Ash headed outside. Belle was peering at Cas from John's shoulder. He was holding her. "You can go get some coffee and a doughnut over there." He pointed towards the corner, some seats and a table was set up.

Cas thanked him nervously. Then he moved to get a cup of coffee. He could see Dean through a glass window. He was jacking up Cas' car. He was thinking about what Ash had said. Was Dean really attainable? Cas shouldn't even be entertaining the idea. He didn't even know what his plans were, and Dean had that adorable little girl. Cas was only sixteen, he wasn't ready to be a father. Or have sex with someone without being in love. He'd never even had sex before. He wasn't sure he was even ready. Cas stirred in some creamer and wondered if his family even cared he was gone.

Dean was draining the oil when Bobby came up to him. "What's up, Bobby?" Dean asked. Bobby Singer was Dean's father's best friend. He had helped raise Sam and Dean, was still doing so. Belle called him "Uncle Bobby." Dean looked at him. John had had some trouble adjusting to his son coming out, but Bobby hadn't. Dean had really appreciated Bobby accepting him like that. Dean was still really hurt over Justine taking off. The only sex he'd had since she left was with guys. Dean moved to get bottles of new oil while the old drained out. "You going to give me another lecture about dating?" He asked, his eyes rolling.

"You roll your eyes at me again boy and I'll smack 'em out of your head." Bobby told him. "You need to start dating again. I know that you want an actual relationship. John wasn't a monk, why should you be?" That's when Dean's little friend, a couple of years younger, but older than Sam, came walking up. His name was Scott. He was in that band Dean thought was going to get him somewhere. It's not that Dean wasn't talented, but he had Belle. That kind of limited his options. Bobby wasn't sure what to think about Scott McCall. "You better not distract him, Scooter." Bobby said, ignoring the protests of both of them. Scott was also bisexual, so that was something.

Scott, covered in tats all over his arms and a few on his legs, had longish curly black hair. His face, like Dean's, was a bit scruffy. He gave Bobby an uneasy look as he walked off. Dean looked at Scott. Scott had feelings for his best friend Stiles, but Dean Winchester was the hottest guy in Gatlin. Scott couldn't help but admire him. "You hear about…" He started to ask, and then saw the G6. "You got the new guy's car?" Scott cried out loud. Dean looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "He got here a couple of hours ago, Dean. It's all over school." Scott was kind of bummed Dean had his GED. Otherwise, he'd be finishing up this year. "What's he like?" Scott had grown up in Gatlin as well as the Winchesters.

Narrowing his gaze, Dean smirked at his bandmate. "You asking if he's into guys? Because don't act like you don't have feelings for Stiles." Dean moved to check the oil, it was almost time to put the new in. He leaned against the wall by the car. "Forget it. I'm not going to talk to you about the new guy." Dean was trying not to blush, he was sure that Scott would see through his facade and saw that Dean thought Castiel was gorgeous. Scott may be younger, but he was kind of observant sometimes. "Did you get us a gig? _Out_ of Gatlin, maybe?" He asked hopefully. Not that there was much outside Gatlin without a ride.

Eying his friend carefully, Scott wasn't sure if he should press him about the new guy. There was something Dean was hiding. Scott brushed his hand through his curls. He was half Latino. All the girls at Stonewall Jackson High thought he was drop your panties gorgeous. Scott shrugged one shoulder. "There's this party Friday night at Lydia's." Lydia was Lydia Martin, one of the most popular girls in school. Scott knew that she only invited the band to play because of Dean, and his fake ID. Scott knew that even with Dean being a single dad dropout, he was still the most popular guy in Gatlin. Scott had to admit that he was jealous.

Dean moved to start changing in the new oil on Castiel's car. "You know she only asks us to play because this town loves to gossip about me." He rolled his eyes. He'd slid underneath to get the pans out of the way. Now, he moved to put in the new oil. "I don't want to ask Dad to keep an eye on Belle for a fucking Lydia Martin party." Dean's tone was final. Dean didn't want to play at her party. And it wasn't because he was legally an adult now. Dean just didn't like her. All of the age appropriate girls in Gatlin hit on Dean, and she was one of them. Dean had no desire for any girl, especially a high school one.

"Dean, you've got to stop hating her. Do you really want to throw away the cash she gives us for playing?" Scott's mom was just as strapped for cash. She was a nurse at the only hospital in town, but it didn't pay super well. Scott wasn't sure where the Martins' money came from but Lydia could afford to have their band play anytime she needed them. "Some of us, including you, need that money." Dean sang lead and played guitar, Scott played bass and sang backup. Ash was their drums player. They were actually pretty good. Dean had only ever thought of his voice unseriously till he had happened to play with Scott one day. Scott was glad that he had, honestly.

Sighing, Dean poured oil into the G6. "Scott, I know that you want to play that party. But you know how Lydia is. She's always trying to flirt with me. And I know it's not just for sex. Do you think I want _Lydia Martin_ as my daughter's stepmother?!" Dean asked, glancing at him as he got the last bottle of oil. "I know you hate when I say this, but you're still a kid. Yeah, in some ways I am too, but mostly I'm not. I have a beautiful two year old daughter. Her needs have to come before my needs." This was the same talk they had every time Lydia came up.

This is when Sam, Dean's younger brother, and his friend Jo Harvelle came running by, Ash was following them, vaping. It was pot, no one thought to check, even the small police force. Dean glanced at Ash. "If Dad sees you with that, you better tell him you waited till you got back. Ellen will kill you too." Dean didn't say too much about it, because he too, liked to smoke. Most of the population of Gatlin did. Dean just wasn't sure he wanted Ash to do it with Sam and Jo in the car. He kept his gaze on the car as he spoke next. "You may be our Boo Radley, but Ellen and Dad will still tan your hide." He closed up Castiel's car, and wiped his hands.

"You know I don't with the kids in the car, Dean. Hey, Scoot." Ash said, tapping the younger boy on the arm. "Ya'll are discussing band stuff?" He asked, his gaze falling on Sam and Jo, camped out in the seating area, making Cas uncomfortable. Ash was curious about him, and it wasn't just because he was the first new person in months. Several months. It was because Cas was gay and from Away. Ash was sure that he knew that the town was going to care more about the Away and Yankee part. Ash turned his gaze back to his bandmates. "Because if this is about Lydia's party, Scott stop trying to talk Dean into giving up his ideals."

Dean shook his head. "I've got to move this car and charge the new guy. I am not playing a Lydia Martin party." He went to take the car off the jack and moved it back outside to the parking space. Dean sat in it for a moment. He drove John's '67 Impala. This car was nice. And Cas was clearly a runaway. So how could he afford this car? Or was it stolen? Dean also was being haunted by those blue eyes. They were the color of the sky. Dean hadn't seen eyes that gorgeous in his 18 years on the planet. He moved to get out, looking over the deep blue point. Then he went inside, finding Cas at the counter, waiting for him. Dean wondered what that meant exactly.

When Cas saw Dean walking up his belly was full of butterflies. "I take it you're all done with my car?" He asked. When Dean nodded and moved to the register, Cas' hair had fallen over his eyes again. He didn't move it. His blue eyes met Dean's green ones. Cas didn't know what to say. He pulled out his wallet as Dean told him the total. Cas handed him some cash. He would have to hit up an ATM soon. Cas didn't want to pay with his credit and debit cards everywhere. Cas handed him the change. "No, you keep it." Cas told him, and he knew better than to say that Dean most likely needed it.

Narrowing his gaze, Dean shook his head and pushed it back at Cas. "No. I know why you're trying to give it to me. You keep it." The change was at least 20 dollars and he should be taking it. But Dean was too proud for that. He cast his glance towards the kids, Belle was playing with Jo. Dean turned back to Cas. "I don't need your charity to take care of my daughter. I have been taking care of her for two years. She's mine and she goes without nothing." Dean was trying to keep the cruel tone out of his voice. Dean wasn't trying to be rude. He just didn't want Cas' money. "How old are you, anyway?" He finally asked.

That was the question Cas had been dreading. "Um, it doesn't matter, really." Cas said, and turned to go. That's when little arms wrapped around his legs. Cas looked down at Belle, wondering why the little girl was hugging him. Sam came up behind her, saying he was sorry. Cas' breath was coming in short gasps. Dean was a father. He shouldn't be pursuing anything with Dean. Cas mumbled something that it was okay with him as Sam leaned down to pick her up. Cas' eyes met those green ones, so like Dean's. What Cas was going to do if someone found out he ran away wasn't on his mind anymore. All he could think about was how much those eyes were like Dean's. "I'm Castiel." He said, and offered his hand to Sam, and then Belle, who was holding out her hands for Cas. He was surprised, kids didn't really take to him like that. "I can't hold you if your daddy doesn't say it's okay." Cas told her. His heart was pounding when Dean said it was okay. His hands shaking a bit, he took Belle from her uncle's arms and clutched her to his chest. Her tiny hands went around his neck. Cas hadn't ever had a toddler before. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any baby he had ever seen. Cas was looking back at her with his eyes just as wide as her green ones were. "You are just like your daddy." He said, his tone in awe. Cas knew that this little girl had him wrapped around her little finger already.

Dean was watching his daughter talk with animation to Cas, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scott and Ash spying on Cas and Belle. It because Cas was new in town, and that was a novelty. Dean cast them a warning glance as they came into the main room of the shop. Dean's eyes met Ash's, and the older man gave a nod towards Bobby and John's office. It was an 'I want to talk' gesture. Dean took one more glance at Belle and Cas and then followed Ash. "What do you want, Ash?" Dean asked, folding his arms. He was getting worried this was about Cas.

Sizing Dean up, Ash pulled out his vape pen. "You are going to tell me you didn't notice that Cas is very hot?" He asked, as Dean rolled his eyes. "I not telling you to go for it. What I am telling you is, that kid out there… he could be good for you. You know that you haven't been serious with anyone since Justine left. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing. But Dean… you know that you feel attracted to him. You know that. You never let _anyone_ hold Belle. And you know it. Dean… I've been worried about you. And you can't use me for sex anymore. Because I'm not into you like that, and you aren't with me. It's time."

This was surprising to Dean. That Ash was ending their friends with benefits situation. "You can do this, end things, it's fine. We'll be friends even without the fucking. But if you're doing this to free me up for Castiel… it's not going to happen. Do you hear me? Because I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'm in love with you. I'm not. But I don't want ya'll trying to fix me up because I was attracted to him. You know I don't do that love at first sight thing. You… ya'll should remember how fixing me up with Benny went." Dean rolled his eyes. He was so angry that they had done that. He and Benny didn't even speak to each other anymore. Dean missed Benny. "Is this that, or are you and Garth a thing again?"

Ash puffed on his vape pen again. "No, I'm not with Garth, God, Dean. You didn't hear that he left town? They were closing in on his online… activities." Ash wasn't going to elaborate because one, it wasn't his place to tell Dean what Garth had been up to. "So, he headed off somewhere about a week ago. You… I can't believe that you didn't hear about it." It was all they could talk about at the Tastee Queen, Gatlin's answer to Dairy Queen. It was too small for most franchises. He met Dean's eye. "I can't apologize enough for the whole Benny thing." Ash didn't add that he'd slept with Benny a lot and he talked about Dean. Dean and Benny weren't a good match. "I just don't think that we should bang."

His eyes took in Ash, accepting the vape pen an puffing. He wouldn't get high with Belle being there, but he could get a bit of a buzz. He went to hand it back. He wasn't sure what Ash was up to and he wasn't sure that he liked that. Ash was a very unpredictable person, and Dean thought it was a good thing, it could be hard to deal with though. "But I mean it, Ash. You and I are going to be fine. It's not like it was more than just sex." Dean had honestly never looked at Ash that way. And they couldn't ever tell anyone, they'd been fooling around while Dean had been underage. And it wasn't because he thought Ash was bad for Bele. Belle loved Ash, and that was one of the factors that led Dean to sleep with Ash in the first place. Because Belle was so taken with him. Dean brushed his hand through his getting longish hair. It fell over his eyes. Dean was still trying to assess Ash's intentions. "I would like to believe you really just are ending this because it's time. But I'm not sure that I do trust you." Dean told him, and then he mumbled something about a Harley he had to work on, and left the room. Dean didn't know what to think. He hadn't felt those tight feelings of desire in his stomach in a long time. Cas had done that to him. It scared the hell out of him. What was going to happen?

 _One week later_

Cas had stayed in town. He was more or less settled in. No one had come after him, which led him to think and believe that no one from his family was looking for him. Cas had fake IDs that said he was 18, just in case. He hadn't enrolled in Gatlin's high school. He just wasn't sure that he should. He would be easier for someone to find. At the moment, he was going to get some ice cream at the Tastee Queen. The equivalent of the DQ Blizzard. He was walking, it wasn't far from his hotel room. There was lots of talking and staring as he went. As he went anywhere, walking or driving. There hadn't been anymore interactions with Dean. It had made Cas sad though. Although all the kids from the high school kept trying to be his friend. Dean's bandmate, that Scott fellow, seemed to be trying the hardest. Cas couldn't figure out why, he'd caught Scott making out with that Stiles kid. So he knew that it wasn't in a romantic way. Cas had never had so much gossip going around about him in… well ever. Cas approached the ice cream joint and stood in line to wait. He caught a glimpse of that Jo girl who Sam seemed so fond of. She was ahead of him in line. Sam was actually with her. Cas wasn't sure if he wanted to see them, he was having wet dreams about Dean just about every night. Not that he would tell Sam about it but it would be a lot awkward.

Sam paid for his and Jo's Tastee Freezes (the blizzard equivalent) and moved to sit at one of the picnic tables. Then he spotted Castiel in line. No one knew what to think of him. Sam did know, however, that his brother was fully crushing on Cas. Sam wasn't sure that they should get involved though. Dean wasn't a serious relationship guy and Sam was guessing that Cas was. Sam cast his glance at Jo again. They were sort of boyfriend and girlfriend. San was just now 14 and Jo was 13. Sam knew that Jo's mom liked him too. She was sort of Bobby's girlfriend. Sam took a bite of his ice cream. "Hey, Jo. Do you… do you want to go to Homecoming with me?" Sam didn't know why a great girl like Jo would want him, but he was really hoping that she would. Sam wasn't sure if he loved her yet, but he did like her. She was the most badass girl in Gatlin. Maybe in all of South Carolina. Sam watched her face as she thought about it. Then she grinned and told him yes. He wiped hair out of his eyes and smiled at her. "Oh, great! Dad said he'd drive us, Dean is the one at the shop that night." Sam also knew it was because Dean always worked on the dance nights. Sam wasn't sure why and he didn't want to bring it up with him, in case it upset him.

Once he'd said that, Jo looked around and her eyes lit on Castiel. He was just as mysterious as Ash was. Since no one knew Cas' last name and he too was from Away. Jo ate some of her ice cream. Her mind was mostly on Decoration Day. Everyone went out to the cemetery and decorated their loved one's graves. In your Sunday best, and there was always food. It was coming up. Jo's father was gone, he'd been killed in a car accident, and it had been a huge scandal at the time, because the other driver had been a minor, drunk, and the mayor's son. Jo hadn't really known what to think at the time. She still didn't, but she understood better now that she was older. And the boy was in a federal prison for life. Jo had only been seven at the time. Jo brushed blonde hair behind her ear. "Sam, are you worried about D Day?" She knew he would know what she meant. "Because… it's the first time I've gone… or will go, I mean. I'm….. I was too little before, according to Mama." Jo wasn't sure what she was going to do when she saw his grave. She was thinking about it all the time, and it was going to happen next week. "What's it like for you, when you see your mama's grave?" This was said quietly. Jo wasn't sure that she wanted to hear the answer honestly, but she knew Sam would be honest because that's what Sam did. Dean lied on occasion, but Sam didn't.

This was hard for Sam to answer. Because he couldn't lie to Jo. His dad sometimes, but not Jo. Sam took a bite of his ice cream, which wasn't even remotely melty. They tried to be as good as Dairy Queen. Sam swallowed and finally spoke. "It's different for me than it is Dean or Dad. I didn't know her like they did. So I don't really know what I'm missing. I just go and stare at a tombstone, and I miss the idea of her. It's Dean and Dad I go for. You might not have heard. There was… lots of people were saying that my mom was cheating on my dad. No one knows if it's true though."

That was something that Jo had heard. Gatlin was so small. "You don't have to feel guilty about not feeling the same as Dean and John." He insisted she call him that. J wasn't sure if she really should but John was not a man to be disobeyed. "You can't feel what they feel. I… I miss my dad. But… I don't know what it's going to feel like to see his grave. I was at the funeral but Mama never let me near the grave." Jo ate some more ice cream. "I'm…. I'm wish that you'd gotten more time with your mama. And Sam… you know that I wouldn't listen to gossip about her. You ask John the truth if you have to know."

All of that was actually great advice. Sam put down his empty cup. "You have to go, Jobelle. You can't not go. You might regret it. If you want, I'll go with you and Miss Ellen. Dad'll say it's okay because you've never been to Decoration Day before." Sam broke off as Dean's friend Scott approached. He was 16, two years older than Sam. He went to the high school too. Sam was smart for his age, so he was in some of Scott's classes. Sam knew something was up when he saw the look on Scott's face. "What's wrong?" Summer was almost over, and school would be starting back up. Lydia Martin's blowout was the last of the summer. The classes Sam had been taking and Jo had been for extra credit.

Scott didn't know how to say this. It's not something that he was used to. "Um, Dean got into a fight. He's pretty beaten up." Dean had used to get into fights, but not since Belle was born. "No one's calling the cops… and Dean refuses to go to the hospital." Scott hated to be the one to tell Sam. But he'd been there. Benny, Dean's once hookup date, had come by. For some reason he'd been very angry at Dean and had just started hitting. Scott had tried to stop him. Dean had gotten in a couple of good hits, but Benny had taken him by surprise. "He's pretty bad, Sam. I think that he needs stitches. You have to come." Sam had skills with cleaning up wounds from hunting animals.

Sharing a look with Jo, Sam did his best to sound calm. "Okay, I'm coming. Is he home or at the shop?" He asked his heart pounding out of his chest when Scott told him Dean was home at his two bedroom cottage. Their mother's grandfather had left it to Dean when he'd died a year ago. Sam had been jealous at first, but he got why. Dean was raising a daughter, and Grampa Campbell had just been trying to help. Plus he'd left Sam his truck, so when Sam was old enough, he had a car. "Does Dad know?" He asked, his tone cautious.

"No, but Bobby does." Scott said. "He got Benny to leave, using his shotgun." Scott may have grown up here, but he was still scared of guns. His eye fell on Castiel then, who was watching them talk. Scott hadn't spoken to him really, other than a hi here or there. Scott didn't know what to think. And Dean was totally and completely head over heels for Cas. They'd not even really hung out even. Scott's eyes moved back to Sam. "It was Benny, Sam, and no one knows why. He just came out of nowhere and started whaling on Dean." Sam still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Benny had done that.

Dean was sitting at his kitchen table, and his baby brother was stitching up his face. He knew why Benny had done this. Dean had told him that he wasn't interested in dating him. Benny had seemed to take it okay, but after he'd sat on it for a spell, apparently it had bothered him. Dean winced as Sam stitched. Dean knew that John was going to hear about this, and that was bothering him. Although he knew that it wasn't his fault. Jo and Scott had taken Belle with them to get pizza. Dean's face was covered in cuts and bruises, and he was fairly certain his ribs were broken. At least one of them. Sam had also taped them up. Dean finally broke the silence. "I know why Benny did this." He said. Sam met his eye. "When we went out, and hooked up… he wanted more and I didn't. He seemed to take it okay at the time. Maybe he got angry. I just… I just don't want this around Belle. I'm trying to be the best dad that I can. And…. this isn't doing it." Dean's voice shook as he spoke. He didn't know what he was going to do. He'd insisted on not pressing charges, even with Bobby telling him he was an idiot for doing so. He had been trying to keep it out of the papers. Belle hadn't been at the shop, and he was so glad. "I know that this wasn't my fault. But I still… I feel like somehow I did something wrong."

Finishing up with the stitches, Sam shook his head. "You can't beat yourself up like that, Dean. You didn't ask Benny to come and do this to you." Before he could say anything more, Scott and Jo had gotten back. And once Jo had gotten Belle into her playpen, they told him that Benny had gotten to Cas, too, and Cas was in the hospital.

 _ **Author's note: Yeah, I don't blame anyone if they choose to read this if/when it's finished. I know waiting sucks. This is mostly my friend Ash's fault. And I am super stressed and not sleeping. Had to do something. I hope if you took a chance that you like it.**_


	2. Would I Lose

Chapter Two: Would I Lose

 _It's not time for conversation no  
I don't want to complicate this for you  
And I'll leave those other boys alone  
If you'll be the one that I come home to_

 _All of my love, all of my love  
My time, my attention, my patience  
I'm giving it all  
All of the above, all of the above  
No this ain't the way that  
I usually play this, oh no_

 _Would I lose if I bet my heart on you  
Would I lose if I bet my heart on you  
I don't wanna slow this down,  
Won't you let me know now  
Would I lose, oh, if I bet my heart on you_

Dean felt his heart pounding out of his chest. This wasn't fair. They were at the hospital, and Cas was in ICU. Dean didn't know how they could have been so wrong about how Benny was.

Only Scott had come with him, Jo and Sam were with Belle at his place. Dean could barely breathe, he was so scared. Why? Why had Benny taken it this far? Why did Cas have to be hurt? Every medical professional that walked by Dean offered to look at his injuries. Dean shook his head, and reached out, groping for Scott's hand. Finally, Scott let him find it, and Dean held on tightly. He couldn't wrap his mind around this. Tears fell down his cheeks. "Fucking Benny. I'll kill him." Dean's tone was dark and evil, and Dean had to hate himself for that. "Why Cas? Why… why do I even…." Dean knew he was babbling and he couldn't stop. Scott let him, and Dean's chin began to tremble. Dean couldn't believe this. He also had to admit that he did have feelings for Castiel. Strong ones. His free hand brushed over his trembling jaw. Dean hadn't ever been this messed up about someone before. Not even Justine. "What…. What if he doesn't make it? I know why he did it. He thinks… Benny is obsessed and thinks that he and I still have a shot at being together." This was said half in shock, even if it wasn't something that had come as a total surprise.

It hurt to see Dean so upset. Even if Scott knew exactly why he was. Scott knew that for once in his life, Dean had fallen in love at first sight. It was adorable, even if this part wasn't supposed to happen. Before Scott could reply to him, Ash came loping up in his beat up cowboy boots. Scott still was a bit unnerved by Ash sometimes. Ash hugged Dean tightly, although Dean never let go of Scott's hand. Then all hell started to break out, Ash was saying that he hadn't seen this coming, even with all the time he and Benny had been spending together. "Dean! No!" Scott cried, as Dean let his arm go back, going to hit Ash.

"What the fuck, Ash?! Why are you fucking _Benny_ of all people? Because I know what 'spending time' as you put it, means. You and him are banging. He wasn't even _into_ you! He's just using you to get to me! And don't tell me that it's my ego talking. Because you _know_ it's not!" Dean was trying to break out of Scott's grip. The shorter boy was very strong. Dean couldn't stop feeling the rage going out of him. He bit his lip. "What if Cas _dies_? Did you even think of that?! Because clearly Benny is fucking psychotic and no one caught it!" Dean's eyes were pouring tears, and his breath was coming in gasps.

Reaching out, Ash brushed some of the boy's tears off his cheek. Dean's cheeks were full of stubble. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I am. I know…. I should have told you, Benny still talks about you, constantly. I just… I didn't want to scare you. And I wasn't at all thinking this might happen. But Dean, he'll pay for this. They've got him. But you have to admit, you're this upset because you're in love with Castiel. And that's what we need to focus on right now. Benny is going to pay. You can focus on being here for Cas." He didn't tell Dean Cas' parents had been called.

The gall of Ash was getting to Dean. He gripped Scott's hand tightly. He knew that he was having a panic attack. He tried to breathe, and Scott helped him sit down. Even with how pissed he was with Ash, Dean buried his face in Ash's shoulder, and the older man's arm slid around Dean's shoulders. Dean let Scott hold his hand, and squeezed tighter still. A whimpering breath left him, and he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. Sobs shook his body, and Dean managed to speak. "Ash, I can't…. Cas is… I shouldn't feel this way yet. We barely know each other." His head stayed where it was.

"Dean, calm down. You have to be calm for Cas!" Scott said, and met Ash's eye. He moved to stroke Dean's back, and squeezed Dean's hand. His thumb stroked the back of Dean's hand. "You have got to try. And Cas could still pull through. Don't start preparing for something that hasn't even happened yet." He wasn't someone who hated, but he was hating Benny right now. He had gone after Cas based on rumors of how Dean might feel. Dean and Cas hadn't started a relationship yet. And Scott felt like it was something that was inevitable. He had to believe that Cas was going to make it through this. He was a glass half full guy.

The crying continued, but Ash noticed that Dean had started to calm down. Ash's voice was soft as he spoke. "You have to try and put yourself together, at least a bit, darlin'. Scott's right. Cas is hanging in there, don't think the worst just yet." Ash didn't know if he should keep the fact that Cas' parents had been called from Dean. It's not like they were coming. But he didn't want Dean to get even more angry with him. "One more thing I gotta tell ya. Ellen, she told me that they called Cas' family. They aren't comin', but you should tell him when you see him, that his family knows where he is. They could send someone."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Dean lifted his head. Before he could touch on that horrible news, Ellen, who was a nurse, came over to tell them that Cas was awake. Dean's green eyes widened, and he stood on wobbly legs. He heard himself tel his friends that he would go by himself, and followed Ellen, his legs still shaking. When they got to Cas' room, and he saw how _broken_ Cas was, Dean's eyes filled with tears again. Ellen moved to go, so they could talk. Dean pulled a chair up to Cas' bed, and he reached out tentatively, and took Cas' hand in his. The other boy's eyes were so blue, and they filled with tears as Dean took his hand. He stroked the back of Cas' hand, and his chin trembled as he worked up the courage to speak. "Cas, I'm… I'm so so sorry. My… my ex did this. I know… I know it's not exactly my fault, but he was trying to take out… the competition. In his eyes, that's you." Dean didn't know how to make this right. "I… I don't blame you if you don't want to be my… friend anymore." His voice was wobbly, and Cas squeezed his hand. With feeling Cas' fingers squeezing his, Dean's breath caught. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this… because Benny thinks…."

"That you're in love with me." Cas finished for him. Cas was going to say more, when Dean leaned out, and kissed him, deeply. Cas was too taken aback to do more than kiss back. Cas only pulled back to breathe. "Um, wow." Was all he could manage to say. Cas' blue eyes settled on Dean's emerald green ones. There was so much to be found in those eyes. Cas wasn't sure what to say to him, but he could see the longing, the fear, the love. Dean loved him, alright. "Okay. Dean Henry, you just kissed me. You… you're in love with me." This was going to sound harsh. Cas was sure that it was, and he was sure his parents had been called. They could decide to send someone. He felt the same way Dean did, definitely. But now might be the wrong time to start something. Cas was also of the mind that the town would be alight with gossip. Taking as deep a breath as he could with broken rib cage bones, he spoke again. "When I saw you, getting out of that car, with Belle. That baby girl is a wonderful angel. But when I laid my eyes on you, I just.. I fell for you. You are… I want to be able to get to know you better. You… but right now might not be the best time. I'm not just in danger from Benny. My family, the stuck up snobs…. They were called. They may have to send someone to get me." He didn't add the kill him part.

All of what Cas was saying was good until Dean heard the his parents might get him thing. His grip on Cas' hand tightened, and he leaned out to kiss him. Deeply, and he cradled the back of Cas' head. His fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, earning a soft groan from the other boy. He pulled back to speak. "Hell no, Cas. I will not let them take you anywhere. You shouldn't have to live with anyone who doesn't accept you. You want to stay here. I won't let anyone take you away from me." Dean brushed the tears off his face. "You can tell me all of it when you're ready. But I know that you don't want to live with them, or you wouldn't have left." Dean was so so very grateful for John and Bobby. Before Dean could say anything else to convince Cas, the sheriff came in. Jodi Mills, they'd known her forever. Dean knew Cas would love her. "I'm guessing that you're here to ask about the attack. I'll go, see if maybe I can get my hands on some pies." Dean gave Cas' hand a good squeeze and then leaned down to kiss Cas softly on the lips. "We'll talk later, I promise. Love you." Dean whispered against his lips.

Repeating the sentiments, Cas watched Dean leave the room. Why was Dean so sure he could protect Cas like that? Then he turned his gaze to Jodi. "Hello, Sheriff Mills." He said, blinking at the brightness of the lights, evening was starting to begin. Cas looked rough, he had cuts and bruises all over his face, cracked ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion. He wiped his face with his hand carefully. "I know what you're going to start with. Benny attacked because of Dean. He thinks that…" Cas broke off. Then he took up again. "Benny is jealous that Dean and I are in love, and Dean turned him down. So he's trying to get rid of me, like that would fix things with Dean." Cas tried to keep the anger out of his voice. "He clearly needs some professional help. All I was doing was heading back home from Tastee Freeze. I had walked, because it's not far from my place. He came out of nowhere, started beating the shit out of me. For about twenty minutes, and then someone from school found me. I passed out, and I don't remember anything else till a couple of hours ago." It hadn't been hard to get through. "I don't know anything else. But it was definitely Benny." He reached for his water and carefully took a long gulp.

From the witnesses, it jibed with what they said. Jodi finished with the scribbling in her notebook. "I'm sorry that he hurt you. Although if you're with Dean, you are going to be safe. Dean won't let anything happen to you. And by the way, I know that you're worried about your family. They were told, but they don't want anything more to do with you. They told me to make sure that you take them off your emergency contacts list." Jodi hated to see this happening to someone as sweet and caring as Cas seemed to be.

That was the best news he'd heard all day. Outside of Dean loving him. It just was… more than he could have asked for. "I'm so glad to hear that. I don't want them to be in my life." His cheeks were still flushed from what Dean had said. He caught Jodi looking at him with a knowing glance on her face. "What?" Cas asked, and wasn't able to keep the nervous laughter from coming. "I'll be fine. You have Benny in custody, and Dean…." He was way too embarrassed to say what Dean had said out loud. "Stop it, Jode." Cas admonished, causing them both to laugh. He couldn't believe it, freedom.

A couple of days later, Cas was settled in at Dean's place. He was in the same bedroom with Dean, rather than him riding the couch. Dean had insisted, Cas was recovering. Cas was all set up in the bedroom, had books, food, anything he could need in easy reach. Someone had been bringing over his school assignments, with his parents fine with him being gone, Cas decided finishing high school was the best option. The tv was on, but he was reading _S_ _herlock Holmes: Volume 1_. Dean was going to be home soon, with Belle. She'd spent the day with Ash, who had been off that day. As he was thinking that, the front door opened, and Belle ran straight for Cas. Dean reminded her not to jump on him, and she moved to hug Cas. He hugged her back. "Hey, sweetie." Cas said, the little girl was precious. He leaned up to kiss Dean, who had come over to say hello as well. Cas looked into those gorgeous green eyes. "How was work?" He asked. Belle had been with Ash all day, Cas couldn't chase after her. He was so happy. Cas wondered if Dean was the one. The one he was supposed to be with. He knew how insane that was, to think that. But he couldn't help it. Dean was just so amazing.

Shrugging, Dean set down the pizzas he was carrying. "It was okay. I wrote some song lyrics, we were pretty slow." He kissed Cas again. "Let me go get the plates, drinks, and your pain meds. You want anything else?" He asked, and Cas shook his head no. "You get chocolate milk, Belle, you were good for Uncle Ash." She grinned at him, and he went to the tiny kitchen. He moved to get things, and his phone rang. Dean moved to answer as he got Cas' pills. "Dean." He said into the phone.

Stiles Stilinski was on the other end. "Dean. I need some advice. Can I ask you something?" Stiles let out a deep breath as Dean said yes. Letting out another deep breath, Stiles said, "So… Scott and I, we're kind of dating now. And, I think.. It's… we are going to have sex. And I'm so nervous. What… should I be a bottom or a top? I want to be the bottom, I want to feel Scott… you know." Stiles was blushing like crazy and his voice was wobbly from his nervousness. Stiles really wanted to do this. More than anything else in his entire life. He loved Scott so much.

Chuckling, Dean said, "Okay. Slow down. It doesn't matter if you top or bottom. Only in that if you bottom, it will hurt. Especially if you haven't practiced by pegging yourself." Dean had done that on occasion. "You and Scott need to talk about it. Most guys are one or the other, but there's nothing that says you can't do both. But Stiles, you and Scott love each other. You do. The sex is going to be good because of that. Don't worry so much. Read some erotica, if you don't really know what to expect. I know this is your first time."

Sighing, Stiles did feel a bit better. "I just, I saved myself for him. Scott… he did too, actually. I'm just… we'll only have had sex with each other. I love that. Because I really think that Scott's the one. I've been in love with him for so long I don't even remember not being in love with him." Stiles really loved Scott so much. He was sure that Scott felt the same. His tone relaxed, he really was less nervous. Stiles didn't know what he'd do without Scott. "And I love watching him perform. You guys are awesome." Stiles was probably the only one in school who hadn't had a crush on Dean.

"I'm glad that I could help. I've got to go now though, dinner. You and Scott will have great sex." He said bye and hung up. Gathering everything, he headed back out to the living room. Belle was telling Cas about what she'd been playing outside with Ash. Dean handed her the chocolate milk, and then opened the first pizza box. He'd gotten meat lovers, if he was going to die from fatty foods, Dean wanted it to be bacon. He'd win that way. Dean looked at his boyfriend. "Wait till I tell you. Stiles called."

 _That_ was intriguing. Cas accepted the can of Coke Dean gave him. Dean had one, too, he wouldn't drink alcohol until Belle was in bed. Not even one. Cas loved that he was such a great dad. He bit into a slice of pizza. Belle had _My Little Pony_ on, and wasn't paying attention. Or it seemed that way, that is. Cas looked at Dean. "I'm very curious. It's gotta be interesting if Stiles is involved." Cas liked the other boy, but he was a weird guy. Cas was curious about his dad as well, Noah Stilinski was on the police force. Used to be sheriff before Jodi.

"Oh, babe, you don't know the half of it." He said, a grin on his face. Devouring his slice, he grabbed another slice. Belle hummed along to the music of the show, and Dean gave her another piece. She loved pizza too. Dean took another bite. "So, I want to get to know each other. Like, my mom died when I was a kid. And everyone thinks she was cheating on my dad. They don't talk in front of us, but they think it. Sam was just a baby. He doesn't even remember her. He goes with us on Decoration Day, but it's for Dad and I more than it is anything else." He couldn't help the tears in his eyes. "Dad and Jodi Mills are sleeping together, and they think no one knows. It's actually kind of funny, Dad has the worst excuses. And I read, I actually like it. No one ever thinks I like it but I do." He took a break to get a drink of Coke. He loved telling Cas things. He wasn't usually this talkative. "My favorite book is _The Stand_ , I love it." Dean smiled as Cas' eyes lit up. "Yeah, you like that one, too?" His boyfriend nodded. Dean grinned more. "That's awesome. I love that you like it too." Dean wanted to ask Cas about his family, but he didn't want to upset him. Iit might be a sore subject.

"I can't see your dad and Jodi as a couple." Cas giggled. He looked back at Dean, who had one expectant look on his face. "Guess it's my turn. Okay, I came out to my parents a couple of months ago, and they told me I wasn't going to be gay. They wanted me to go to a camp to turn me straight. I refused, and left." Cas didn't really want to talk about this, but he knew that it was prudent if they were going to be boyfriends. Cas got another slice of pizza. "That's how I ended up here. And I'm glad." Cas was just in awe that this beautiful, handsome boy wanted to be with him. He winced a bit as he reached for his pills. Dean admonished him lightly for not asking for help. "I'm sorry, you know that I like to do for myself." Cas said. He took them, they worked better on a full stomach, and he was halfway there. He was quiet as Belle held out her paper plate for another slice. She looked so much like Dean it was hilarious. Only in that he'd never be able to deny she was his. Cas stuck his tongue out at her, and she giggled. Cas couldn't believe that her mother had left. It was so crazy.

Once Belle was back to the tv, Dean said, "You are fine just the way you are. And I'll share my family with you. They're the best guy could ask for. My dad can be a bit strict, but it's okay. Sam and I know it's because he can't beat to lose us. So I get it. Especially now that I've got Belle. I know what it's like to be afraid you might lose your kid. Dad can be a bit grouchy too but he's great." Dean opened the second pizza box. He could really eat when he wanted to. "Bobby helped Dad raise us, and we had Ellen to ask things that a mom would know."

A couple of tears slid down Cas' cheek. "You are amazing, Dean. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my first boyfriend. I can't believe that you love me. That you want to be with me. I am nothing special. I'm nerdy, I am always reading." He loved that Dean liked to read, too. Cas loved to talk about books. Cas ate the rest of his slice. Normally. He'd be afraid of the fact that Dean had a daughter. Cas knew that he might not be ready for that. Being a parent, even just a step parent. But he wasn't at all scared. He wondered if Justine would ever come back. It didn't seem very likely though.

"Hey, no. Don't disparage yourself like that. You're amazing. I can't believe that you think you aren't." Dean honestly just didn't get how Cas could feel that way. He leaned out and brushed hair out of Cas' eyes, the left one was black. "You are the best thing to happen to me since I saw my daughter being born. I don't know what's going to happen with us, but I want the chance to see. I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away. There'll be gossip, but they still talk about me knocking up Belle's mom. They never let things go."

That was the opening, to ask about if Justine regretted leaving her daughter. Looking at Dean, the older boy gave him a huge grin and ate more pizza. Cas decided to ask. The least that could happen was Dean getting upset or refusing to talk. They could deal if they had to. "Dean. Do you ever think…. That Justine might come back and try to be in Belle's life?" Cas knew it, if it had been him and his own child. It could turn out very badly. They almost never gave the fathers custody over the mother. Although she had left her own daughter.

It was something Dean had been totes expecting Cas to ask. He'd thought a lot of things during the time that she'd been gone. "In the first few months after she left, I thought maybe she'd regret it and come back eventually. But the longer she was gone, the more I had to face the fact that she wasn't coming back. Belle is too little to even remember her. I… I know what it's like to lose your mom." His eyes filled with tears, and his chin was trembling. He hadn't thought about this since he'd met Castiel. He paused, trying to get his feelings under control. "She, she was the love of my life. And we had our beautiful baby, and she was with us for a few months, and then she took off. It hurt like a sumbitch. I just… me, I can get if someone leaves me. But Belle? She was only six months old. Who… how could she do that to her _daughter_. And when Belle does finally ask me why she doesn't have a mom, what am I supposed to say? I can't tell her that her mother didn't want to raise her." By now, Dean was just crying. Cas reached out to take his hand, and he held it tightly. Dean closed his eyes, he could remember standing out in the rain at his dad's, watching Justine get in the car and leave. His heart had completely broken, shattered in a million shards.

That had to have been awful. Cas awkwardly moved to put an arm carefully around Dean's shoulders. He kissed Dean's cheek, and then his jaw. "You tell her that she's got two daddies, and that's much better than having a mommy and a daddy. When she's older you can tell her the truth." Cas was a little nervous that Dean might be upset about the two daddies thing but he couldn't help it. It was just something he felt in his heart. Cas tilted Dean's chin so he was looking Cas in the eye. "I gotta admit, you being a dad is just so hot. But it also scares me. I don't even know for sure how to take care of me, let alone a baby girl. But… we love each other, Dean, no matter how crazy the idea is. I just, I look at you, and I see this strong, beautiful, talented, funny, caring guy and I just don't know why you want me. I'm just me. You are one of the best guys that I've ever met. You are an amazing Southern gentleman. The guys where I come from don't know how to treat people like you Southern boys." This was true, and he hoped that Dean would believe him. Cas couldn't imagine being good enough for Dean. He knew how lucky he was that Dean had chosen him.

Hearing the two dads thing kind of freaked him out, but more because he liked Cas that much that he was okay with Cas saying it. Dean wasn't sure what to say about the other part, the compliments. He didn't know if he really was all of the things that Cas said he was, but he had loved hearing all of it. Before he could reply, Belle poked him to tell him it was time for her bath so she could get to bed. He pressed a kiss to Cas' cheek. "Okay, Belle, you go to the bathroom and turn on the water. Then I'll be up after I put away the leftover pizza." Which actually wasn't that much.

Cas watched, Belle blew him a kiss and ran for the stairs. He wished he could help. Cas also wished that Benny hadn't done this to him, based on only a rumor. Even though it turned out to be true. Cas accepted another kiss and a soda from Dean on his way upstairs. Cas was truly curious if they'd get to why Stiles had called. He was sure it was about sex. He'd happened to walk into a classroom before this happened, and the other two had been making out. He hadn't been shocked, only about the doing it at school part. That was kind of stupid, you could get caught. Although the idea of doing it with Dean just wouldn't leave his brain.

That Friday night, it was the back to school dance. Scott and Stiles were on their way in Stiles' Jeep. Scott didn't know what to say to Stiles. They knew what was going to happen after the dance. They both were nervous, that was a given. Scott ran his palms along his slacks, they were a bit sweaty. He finally reached out and gave Stiles' thigh a squeeze. They had come to a stop in a parking space at the school. Scott unbuckled and moved over to sit on Stiles' lap. He watched his boyfriend's eyes widen. Scott settled his hands on Stiles' hips, and then kissed him deeply, sucking on Stiles' tongue. A soft groan emitted from Stiles, and Scott took that as a yes. He moved to Stiles' button on his slacks and worked Stiles out of them. His hand took Stiles' cock and began to stroke, as Stiles' hands went to free Scott's cock out of its own prison. Neither of them seemed to mind that this was happening here and now. Scott moved, lifting Stiles enough to pull his pants and underwear out of the way, and wet two of his fingers, sliding them in Stiles' entrance.

His breath caught as Scott's fingers went inside him. Stiles' grip on his boyfriend's hips grew tighter, causing Scott to moan. Then Stiles' mouth covered Scott's, and kissed him deeply. He sucked on Scott's tongue, and then Scott replaced his fingers with his long hard cock. Stiles cried out, but he arched his back, taking more of Scott inside him. His fingers reached out and pulled out a condom and put it over his own cock, so that cum wasn't going to ruin their clothes. Stiles gasped as Scott's hips moved faster, and they were both breathing very shallowly.

"Fuck, bae!" Scott gasped, Stiles was so tight. Maybe he'd never pegged himself before. Scott had. He let out another groan. "I'm going to come, bae, I wish I could last longer." He gasped. Scott kissed him once more, and he was coming, his hands gripping Stiles' hips tightly. Stiles was coming then, too, his hands wrapped tightly around Scott's waist. They kissed once more, and then Scott moved to take off the condom on Stiles' cock, tying it off so they could throw it away. Scott moved to make sure there wasn't any cum on Stiles or the driver seat, and then got himself put back together, and got out so Stiles could do the same.

Climbing out of Roscoe, Stiles finished tucking in his shirt. He was breathless. It had been just like Dean said it would. It had been making love, not sex. Stiles' hand reached out and took Scott's. He squeezed his fingers tightly, and Scott's thumb ran along the back of Stiles' hand. They shared a look, and then kissed, soft and sweetly. Then Stiles whispered against his boyfriend's lips. "Let's go inside, babe." He met Scott's brown eyes. It was like looking at melted chocolate. Stiles loved looking into them. And he knew he'd never have to look away.

 _ **Author's note: Been watching both**_ _Teen Wolf_ _**and**_ _SPN_ _ **lately. That's where this update came from. I might be posting another**_ _SPN_ _ **/**_ _Teen Wolf_ _**crossover, rather, the first chapter, soon. I've had a TW rewrite in which Sciles is endgame planned for a long while. That fic is going to serve that purpose. It will also be canon for the most part as far as**_ _SPN_ _**goes. They both will be, but as with**_ _glee_ _ **, I'll be throwing out what I don't like. It's not as much as it is with**_ _glee_ _ **, but there are some things. People haven't been reading my author's notes, which I can't control, but don't ask questions if you don't. I always explain and inform with an AN. That's what they're here for. If you can't take the time to read it then you can figure things out yourself. Fanfic is free and wouldn't be here without the ones who write it. More people need to be reminded of that. Hope ya'll liked!**_


	3. I'm Giving It All

Chapter Three: I'm Giving It All

Two weeks later, Dean and Ash were working on a Hatchback, when a tallish girl with long blonde hair came up. Dean turned and saw her. Her eyes were blue, just like Cas'. "Can I help you?" Dean looked at her, she was definitely dressed in clothes that dripped money. She definitely wasn't from Gatlin. "I'm Dean, we're kind of backed up today, so if you've got plans I'd leave your car here." He wasn't at all surprised when she said she was Gabrielle Novak, Cas' little sister. "So where the fuck were you when he was dying?!" Dean exploded, and Ash touched his shoulder.

Gabrielle looked at him, she guessed he was just a bit older than Cas was. "I'm sorry. I'm 16, it's not like I could just come." She said. Gabrielle wasn't sure she liked guys, but if she did, Dean would be a good lay. "I had to get away. But I'm here. I assume you're the one who's dating my brother?" She asked, and Dean nodded slightly. "Look. I know Cassie thinks that I want nothing to do with him. But that isn't true. I don't care if he's gay. Whatever makes him happy is fine with me. I… I kind of ran away from home, too. But I got emancipated first." Usually that took time, but Gabrielle knew the right people to get things moving quickly. She smiled at Dean's surprise.

"Ash, give us a minute, would you? Go ask Dad if he's checked in with Cas today." Dean said, and Ash gave him a sly smile and went off to do as asked. Dean wiped his hands on his coveralls. "I'd shake your hand, but no sense in getting your hand dirty, darlin'." Dean said. He set his eyes on her. "You get a place here yet? The hotel isn't bad, although nothing like you're used to." Dean wasn't sure what to make of her. She nodded in response to his question. "Cas is staying with me, especially while he heals up. My ex hurt him pretty badly." Dean gave her the full story, managing to keep his calm. "The pat that was fucked up is we weren't even dating yet." Dean was still very angry at Benny for what he'd done. He had been trying to keep himself from going to see Benny in jail. He'd just angrily explode all over him. Dean couldn't believe that Benny had been that psychotic and that into him. "I've been taking care of Cas, and he's enrolled in school. We weren't dating before but we have been since he woke up. I love him, and he loves me. If you're going to try and scare me, I don't plan to hurt him. You can save the hurt my big brother speech." He wasn't going to ask about Michael, the other brother. Michael obviously didn't care about Cas.

Watching him, Gabrielle gave him a smile. "I'm not here to threaten you. Cassie obviously loves you, he chose to stay with you here. I'm here because he sent me and our brother Michael an email letting us know where he was living and why. He asked us not to tell our parents but they already know and don't care. But I don't care about them, so I wasn't going to fill them in. I just want my brother back. I don't know if I'm straight either." Michael had no plans to have either of them in his life. "We need each other, our brother will not be including us in his life. But he's a total douche anyway so it's no big loss. You'll dislike him too."

Before Dean could reply, Ash was back. He told Dean some horrible news, Benny had escaped jail and now all the cops in the county were looking for him. "Cover for me, I have to check on Cas!" Dean told him, and raced for his car. Belle was with her babysitter, Dean's friend Charlie, who was a total lesbian. Dean hollered a bye to Gabrielle on his way, he knew Ash would fill her in on what was going on. He was just glad that his place wasn't far from work. He sped the whole five miles and hurried inside. Cas was still healing up but he had a wheelchair now and could get around the downstairs. But the only rooms upstairs were Belle's room and her bathroom. Dean found Cas peacefully sleeping on the couch.

Cas woke from his nap to his boyfriend hugging him tightly and kissing him. "Dean, not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?" He asked, and he froze as Dean told him Benny was loose. Cas shivered and buried his head in Dean's neck. "I can't…." Cas hadn't told Dean everything that Benny had done to him. But he hadn't told the cops, either. Cas had been afraid that no one would believe him. "Dean…. He didn't just beat me up." He said, and now Dean froze. "He…. after he'd beaten me, he raped me." Cas was glad that it hadn't been his first time. "He said it was the only way I'd get you."

Dean listened as Cas gave him all the details, and his blood boiled. "Cas, baby, you should have told me. I get why you didn't tell the cops. Jodi though, she'd've believed you. But you should have told _me_. It's a good thing that it wasn't your first time." Dean knew that Cas had to be dealing with a lot because of this. He rubbed Cas' back. "I won't let anyone else hurt you like that ever again." Dean couldn't believe that Benny had done this. He supposed that it shouldn't be, since they knew now that e was psychotic. He moved to kiss Cas, softly and soundly. "I'm so so sorry that he did that to you."

Letting Dean tug him close, Cas wondered why he'd not told Dean at least. "I should have told you. Right now I can't remember why I didn't. But I told you now. I just… I don't…." Cas wasn't sure that he could put what he felt into words. He buried his head in Dean's neck and took a deep breath. He loved how Dean smelled. "I couldn't…. I don't know what or how to say…. How I feel." Cas knew that sounded wrong. "He… it was over so fast but felt like it lasted forever. He told me… he said it was the only way I'd ever get to sleep with you." This was said with a shaking breath. They didn't get to have sex yet, Cas was still in his cast. They had six weeks to go. They had however, done oral. Dean had given Cas a bj and Cas had pegged him while he'd been doing it. It had actually been totally amazing. He kept his face in Dean's neck as he spoke. "I'm glad it wasn't my first time, yeah. I… I've been on some chat blogs and forums to try and deal with it. It hasn't been easy. But Dean, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Maybe it was a subconscious thing, like I felt it was my fault or something. But I should have told you." His blue eyes had filled with tears, and his boyfriend tilted his face so they could look into each other's eyes. Cas looked into those beautiful green eyes. He hoped that he'd be able to look into them for the rest of his life.

Looking into Cas' eyes, Dean brushed tears off Cas' cheeks and brushed hair off his forehead. "I'm not mad that you didn't. I get it. You can tell me things like that, you know. You can tell me anything. I will help you in any way you need. If you…. I'm glad what we did before didn't trigger you." Dean almost wasn't sure if that was the right word to use. When Cas gave him a nod, Dean let out a breath. "And we can go as slowly as you want, once you get that cast off." Pulling out his phone, he texted Ash that he wasn't going to leave Cas alone, and he was sorry for it.

A couple of days later, and Benny was still missing. But he'd left Gatlin, so they were all breathing a little easier. Cas was home with Belle, they were waiting for Dean to get home with food, and Scott and Stiles were coming over. It was board game night. Cas was reading on the couch while Belle watched tv and played with Barbies. They'd had an uneventful but worrisome couple of days. Jo and Sam had gotten into some trouble looking for Benny themselves, and they were grounded. So that's why they weren't coming tonight. Cas was kind of touched they'd wanted to find Benny though, so he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

This is when Dean got home, calling out to them that he was home. He had an armload of grocery bags full of food. He moved to the kitchen, and started unpacking. Belle came in, chattering away about what she and Cas had done that day. Dean listened and made noises at the right times. Scott and Stiles were five minutes away, so he got some pizza rolls, taquitos, and chicken nuggets in the huge oven. Cas came wheeling into the kitchen, and Dean leaned down to kiss him and hug him. "Hey, babe." Dean said, and ran his fingers through Cas' hair, loving how soft and silky it was. "Scott and Stiles will be here in a few minutes."

Leaving to tug Dean back down, Cas gave him a deep kiss. "I missed you today." Gabrielle had also gotten a hold of him, but Cas wasn't sure if he wanted to discuss that with Dean. Only because Cas wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. Cas was still kind of mad at her for siding with their parents even briefly. He got why she'd done it, but the sting of it was still strong. He remembered what it had felt like to stand there and see the looks on all of their faces when he'd told them that he was gay. Cas remembered the look on Gabby's face most of all. It had been the most horrified. She was such a huge hypocrite. She'd told him that she was into girls herself. That was the most hurtful part.

"Missed you too." Dean said, and looked at him. There was something Cas was holding back. Should he pry? Or wait for Cas to fill him in was the question. Dean knew that if it was _him_ he wouldn't want to be pressured. But Dean also knew that he was stubborn and went about things wrong. "So what aren't you telling me?" Dean asked, as Cas gave him a shy how did you know look. Then he launched into the story, how he was angry at Gabrielle and unsure about letting her in his life. "Cas, I get you're pissed, babe. She could have handled things better. But she's your sister."

Cas knew why Dean was giving him that viewpoint. He'd lost his family to death. And his accepted him for who he was. He didn't get what it felt like to have your family disown you and your hypocrite sister going along when she knew what she was and still shut Cas out. He brushed his hand through his hair as Dean sat on his lap. The best thing about the chair, was Dean could sit on his lap. "I know why you said that. You haven't been in my shoes. Family is everything to you. For some of us, it's not like that. I can't just shake off the anger I'm feeling at Gabrielle. She was…. She went along with them in their hatred of me. Silently."

His boyfriend was right. None of that Dean got from experience. He ran his finger along Cas' jaw. "No one is going to tell you want to do. You might end up losing out on having her around, and you might regret it. Otherwise, it's up to you how to handle things." The door opened, bringing Scott and Stiles with more food and drinks. With Dean Winchester in attendance, food was always a good bet that you could never have too much. Plus, no one in Gatlin locked their doors because it wasn't usually a crime town. It was essentially Stars Hollow.

Scott grinned when he saw them, but Belle ran up to them and he leaned down to scoop her up. "Hey, Belle." Scott said, curls falling over his eyes. Belle reached up to touch them, she loved his hair. Dean leaned to pick up the bags that Scott had put down when he had lifted Belle. "Yes, I brought pie. Two of them." Scott told Dean, and Dean and Stiles went into the kitchen to start getting plates together. John was coming by in a bit to pick up Belle, he was going to keep her overnight. "You feeling okay, Cas?" Scott asked, leaning down to give Cas a kiss on the cheek. Scott thought this was going to be so much fun. They all liked hanging together, and it was a couples thing. It was going to be great.

As Cas was replying, telling him he was okay, Dean and Stiles brought in some of the food and drinks, and Belle squealed with delight as she saw her grandfather. Cas said hello to John a bit shyly, and nodded to the bookbag by the door with Belle's overnight things. It was a _My Little Pony_ bag, of course. "You be good for Grandpa." Cas told her, as Dean came over to say goodbye to both of them. Then he moved to push Cas to the coffee table, Stiles was getting _Clue_ ready. Cas let Dean set him up on the couch, and he accepted a plate of food and a soda with rum splashed in. This, times like this, it made him feel so great. Like he was loved for who he was, and he knew it was true. He agreed to be Colonel Mustard, and he ate a pizza roll and watched as they set things up. Cas was glad they were doing this, and he had to admit, he felt safer with Benny being gone. Dean was just a bit paranoid that Benny would circle back to Gatlin, but he didn't think that he would. Everyone in the surrounding three counties was looking for him. He may be nuts, but he wasn't stupid. He'd use his time to get far, far away. Cas sipped his drink, with his meds, this bit of rum was all he'd get to have tonight.

A couple of hours later, everyone but Cas was drunk and giggly. They were playing Scrabble, a lot of dirty words were being used. This is when the front door opened and Ash came in, with candy and more liquor. Dean grinned when he saw him. "Hey, you made it!" He said, his words slurring. He took the candy from him and Ash just laughed, putting some of the liquor in the fridge and then filling a huge glass with rum and Coke, going back into the living room. Ash had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Ash settled next to Cas on the couch. "How you feelin', hon?" Ash asked, reaching for a candy bar.

Cas accepted some candy and reached for his Sprite. "A lot better. The pain isn't so bad. But I _did_ just have my meds." Even wasted off his ass, Dean was taking care of him. Cas eyed him. He was glad that Ash and Dean had been able to patch things up. The fight at the hospital had seemed to be resolved quickly, but the past few weeks had been a little strained. "You are lucky, you can get ploughed too. I have to sit here and watch them be incredibly silly drunks." He said, and his eyes widened when Ash lifted a third bag he'd brought with him. Cas knew it was his pot bag. "I don't think Dean could object to my getting high." He said, a grin widening on his face.

Dean was setting up the next game, and Scott and Stiles were kissing pretty heavily on the floor by the coffee table. Dean caught sight of what Ash was doing. "You're the best, man." He said, and they high fived. "Hey, no making out." He said, mostly in a mocking tone as he tossed empty soda cans at them. It wasn't very hard, but they tossed them back. Dean wasn't able to keep the huge grin off his face. After all the drama they'd had lately it was good for them to cut loose. That's when music from the band's album started to play. Dean grinned. "Dudes, that was such a good idea! Cas loves our stuff!" He said, unable to keep from dancing along to a cover of _Uptown Funk_. This caused his boyfriend to watch eagerly as he took hits of the vape. As Dean was dancing along, he sang along. Cas hadn't gotten to really hear him sing just yet. Dean only wished he could go grab his guitar, but he was too wasted. He'd possibly mess up when tuning. He smoked when the vape was passed to him, and noticed that Scott had gotten up to dance and sing for Stiles too, so they moved to combine the performance. They were technically a rock band, so they'd given it a classic rock feel. Dean actually liked the original song though. He ended up in Cas' lap, both of them breathless.

"You're an amazing singer, Dean." Cas said, right before Dean was kissing him deeply and breathlessly. Cas was quite taken aback, but he didn't stop him. He enjoyed kissing Dean. When they broke to breathe, Dean said they needed more snacks, so he and Stiles went to the kitchen to get ice cream and more pizza rolls. Cas looked at Ash. Cas felt a rush of affection for the older man. "Ash, I want you to know, I don't hold you responsible for what Benny did to me. I know that even you couldn't have known that this was coming. I'm sorry that Dean got so angry at you on my behalf."

Nodding as Cas assured him that he'd not wanted that, Ash moved to add fresh weed to what they'd had already. Ash could be pretty chill pretty much 24/7. "It's okay, baby. I know why Dean had to be angry with me about it. Dean and I…." Ash paused, not sure how Cas would take this information. "Dean and I used to… hook up. It wasn't a serious thing. I was ready to be with him, but Dean only saw me as a friend. And I'd never try and come between you two. My point being, I know Dean pretty well. So you don't have to feel guilty. Dean and I always work things out."

Before Cas could reply, his boyfriend came back in with Stiles, and Dean was passing around bowls of ice cream and Stiles put down some pizza rolls on a big plate and put it within reach. Cas accepted the bowl (a styrofoam one that would get tossed out) from Dean, and then a long, lingering kiss. Then Dean was whispering in his ear. He wanted to lay Cas on the bed, and then Dean would ride his cock. Cas' face was flushed, but agreed to this. Everyone was going to sleep over, so they'd have to be quiet. His mind was trying to wrap itself around the idea that Dean and Ash had slept together. And more than once. He had suspected, but that was different. He wasn't the least bit jealous. Cas knew how much Dean loved him. But he wished that Dean had told him. Dean settled on Cas' lap, and Cas, still eating his ice cream, looked into Dean's intense green eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you and Ash used to be fuck buddies?" Cas didn't curse often, but it seemed appropriate for their current situation. "You're my first, Dean. You know all of my exes because I don't have any. Why didn't you tell me?"

His boyfriend wasn't using an angry tone, it was a hurt one. Dean wished that he wasn't so fucked up right now, only in that he wouldn't end up saying the wrong thing. Dean, who had already finished his ice cream, put it aside and looked into Cas' blue eyes. "I'm… I'm not into Ash, and you know that. I'm in love with you. But I know that you know that. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. I just, it wasn't as big of a deal with me as it was with Ash. And I wanted you and Ash to get along. Ash is a great guy, and he's family to me." He accepted the vape and took a couple of hits and passed it to Cas.

Taking this in, Cas only took one hit before passing it on to Scott. They were eating pizza rolls and playing Spit with some _Avengers_ playing cards. Cas looked at Dean. He took a couple of bites of his ice cream as he looked at him. "I'm not jealous by any means. I know how you feel for me. I just, I don't think we should keep secrets. I'm not angry I'm not angry or upset with Ash. You had a past before I came along. I can't fault you for that." He kissed him softly. Then it deepened, and Cas pulled away to breathe. "I love you, and that includes your past." Cas had his own demons. Ones he was worried to disclose. He worried Dean would leave him.

The partying went on for awhile longer, then Dean pulled out the sofa bed so Ash and Scott and Stiles could pass out while they watched tv. Then Dean went into the bedroom with Cas, and after Dean had given Cas a leg up on the bed while kissing him, he began to take off Cas' clothes. The kiss had been long and full of passion. Once Cas was naked, Dean got naked as well and spread Cas' legs, being careful of his broken one, and took Cas' already hardening cock into his mouth. He sucked Cas' cock hard, and stroked the hair in Cas' happy trail when Cas was good and turned on, Dean grabbed some lube and spread it all over Cas' cock. Then he had worked it into his tight asshole, and they both groaned at the feel of it. Dean clenched around Cas' cock, and then began to ride him. One hand covered the one Cas put on Dean's own hard length, and the other stroked Cas' abs. They were both groaning with desire. "Oh fuck, Cas, babe." Dean gasped out, his hips rocking hard as he eagerly rode Cas like a bronco. Dean had done this a lot with Ash, and he loved it even more with Cas. They both came at the same time, breathless.

That had been so amazing, Cas could barely catch his breath. Dean moved off him, grabbing an old towel to wipe them both clean of come. Cas had Dean pass him some pj bottoms, and he managed to get them on sans Dean's help. He set his eyes on Dean, who was pulling on a pair of silky, lacy pair of boy shorts before he pulled on his own pj bottoms and a Gatlin High School tee shirt. It was faded from many washings over the years. Cas loved when he slept in that, it smelled so much like Dean that Cas always got right to sleep. "I love you, Dean." Cas' eyes welled up with the amount of emotion in his voice.

Looking at him, Dean said, "You know that I love you too, Cas." Dean moved to lay back on the bed with him, flipping on the tv. He then looked back at Cas. "Are you okay, baby?" Dean asked, reaching out to cup Cas' jaw. "That… that was okay, right? You did want to have sex?" Even if that really was making love with them. He didn't like the look on his boyfriend's face. "Please tell me you didn't just go along with it to please me. You know that you don't have to do that. I want you to want to have sex with me." Dean was trying hard to not think that Cas had flashed back to when Benny had raped him. It was a terrifying thought. His own eyes got a bit misty.

He answered by kissing him deeply. "I did want to. I just… I'm scared to death, and not just about Benny. I'm…. attached so hard to you and Belle. I… I can't see a future without you. We haven't even known each other six months. I'm still finishing high school. I…." Cas' eyes had started leaking tears. He was thinking forever. "You're my first everything, Dean. You're older than I am, you're a parent. And a great one at that. I don't know if I'm… if I'm ready to be a stepdad. We're all too attached too soon. I can't… what if we break up? I'll be devastated."

The relief that he was wrong about what Cas had been thinking showed on his face. "You don't have to worry so much, Cas. I know this is moving so quickly. But what does it matter if we're happy? Cas I love you. Like, really love you. I never fall like this. Ever. And yeah, I'm scared as fuck too. But in a _good_ way. You…. we're both crazy because we're moving this fast, but maybe we're right. This could be forever, Cas. And you're great with my kid. She does love you too, so much. Stop worrying so much. I will keep you safe." Dean kissed him once more, and they settled in to watch Netflix and fall asleep.

The following morning, Dean was up at nine, fixing breakfast. John would be there with Belle soon. As he was mixing up the pancake batter, Stiles came in. He mumbled to him, asking Dean about if there was coffee. Dean nodded. "Your boyfriend still asleep?" Dean asked, adding some batter to the griddle. Stiles grunted an affirmative, and Den studied him. "Did you get lucky last night?" He was actually kind of anxious to know if Scott and Stiles had had sex yet. He'd not gotten the final word yet and he had to admit, Stiles had confided in him, he couldn't help but wonder if it had gone down.

"What do you think, Dean?" Came the sarcastic reply. "If I had, I wouldn't be so grouchy. I don't know how you ever got along with Ash sleeping in the same bed. He kicks like an Olympic swimmer." Stiles brushed his hand through his messed up bed head. "And I love Scott with every fiber of my being but he's like a furnace he's so warm." Stiles added some cream and sugar to his coffee. "They caught Benny." Stiles told him. He'd already caught up on the news that morning. "There was a shootout. He didn't make it." He watched the emotions on his friend's face. "Dean, he admitted that he raped Cas. It's all over the news. Can…. he might lose his shit."

The gravity of that hit Dean s hard his eyes filled with tears. "Oh fuck." He said, his phone lighting up with a text from John. With shaking fingers he replied, confirming he was up for the day, and that he'd indeed heard about Benny. Dean was mechanical as he flipped the pancakes. "Cas didn't even tell me until yesterday. He was scared. He didn't even…. He didn't want anyone to know. This…. They'll never stop with the gossip. And his sister just showed up. This… this isn't good. What… what am I going to do to help him?!" Dean absolutely couldn't believe this. Everyone in Gatlin would know before the day was over. It was an incredibly small town. He angrily ran his hand across his cheeks, wiping away his tears. "I'm out if my depth here. I… I know this is going to crush him and I don't know how to help him deal." Dean was going to panic if he didn't calm down. He took deep breaths, and Stiles moved to rub his back, Dean gasping for air. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened to Cas. This is when Cas came wheeling into the kitchen, and saw how upset Dean was. He went to Cas and sat on his lap, telling him what had happened.

There was a ringing in Cas' ears as Dean was speaking. He couldn't believe this. Benny had told the world what he'd done to Cas. He took a deep shuddering breath. "I can't believe he did that." His voice shook as he spoke. Cas buried his head in Dean's neck, and began to cry. He couldn't do this. Everyone was going to know. Everyone was going to be gossiping about him. Cas felt Dean's arms tighten around him, and Stiles left the kitchen. Cas could feel a panic attack coming on. This wasn't fair. He tried to catch his breath. Dean started saying his name repeatedly, and Csa knew he was having a panic attack.

Dean kissed Cas deeply, Lydia Martin had read once that if you stopped someone from having a panic attack. But when Dean had pulled back, Cas was out cold. He'd fallen unconscious. "Stiles! Cas passed the fuck out!" Dean yelled, and Scott and Ash both complained loudly, the urgency of it not clear to them. Stiles came running back into the tiny cottage's kitchen and dialed 911 on his phone. Dean should also be freaking out that with the exception of Ash, they were all under 21. But he was more concerned about Cas. He recovered mostly okay from his slight concussion, but you really could never know. Dean was hella fucking scared.

On the other hand, Stiles was calm, and knew to call Jodi and let her know what was going on. She wouldn't ask any questions. He told Dean he was calling her and told Dean to try and revive Cas with something cold. Scott came in to check with Stiles to see what was going on. He got a hold of Jodi and filled her in, and she said she'd be over with EMTs. That settled, Stiles filled Scott in on what was happening. Stiles gave his boyfriend a soft kiss. "It's going to be okay, we're all going to be okay." Stiles himself couldn't get what Cas was going through, but Scott could. His father had abused him as a child. And right now, Scott was triggered, and he was freaking out. Stiles immediately made sure he sat down, and hugged him tightly. He was glad Rafe had left when Scott was only eight. Melissa, Scott's mother, didn't know how deep the abuse ran. It had been more than just physical. Stiles couldn't believe that all of this had happened, and that Benny had told people that. He had just pretty much given Cas his final  
"fuck you" to him. "It's going to be okay, baby. Okay, Scotty?"

Scott was burrowing his head in Stiles' neck. He couldn't stop remembering what his bio dad had done to him. He knew exactly how Cas felt, because he would feel the same if he was in Cas' shoes. Scott was doing his best to calm down, but Stiles made him use his inhaler. Scott had asthma. He reluctantly used it. He wanted to check on Cas, but he was so shaky he couldn't get up. He buried his head in Stiles' neck again, and they could hear Jodi and the EMTs getting there. Scott was very surprised when one came to check him out, too. Scott tried to tell them he was okay.

Stiles wasn't surprised that they wanted to check Scott out. In the end, they gave him a shot, telling him it was a sedative. Scott had refused to tell them why he was in shock like that. Stiles put Scott up on the couch, which Ash had set to rights, and it had been decided that Cas was going to the hospital. Dean had hurriedly changed his clothes, and asked the rest of them to look after Belle when John finally arrived. Stiles told him that he would. Ash had work, but Stiles was sure that he could handle it. Scott had already fallen back to sleep from the medicine. As Ash was leaving, John arrived with Belle.

This left Stiles to tell John what had gone down. "I'm sure Cas will be fine, John. It's just to help him calm down and make sure that everything is okay." Stiles said, not sure why he felt so calm about it. "Don't worry about Belle. I'll take good care of her." He promised, and John decided to go and be with Dean and Cas. Stiles watched him go. It was… their whole world had been ripped apart at the seams. It just wasn't fair.

 _You don't need a lot of money  
Honey, you don't have to play no games  
All I need is all your lovin'  
To get the blood runnin' through my veins, oh_

 _I wanna say we're goin' steady  
Like it's 1954  
No, it doesn't have to be forever  
Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart_

 _You don't need to worry about making me crazy  
_ ' _Cause I'm way past that, yeah  
So just call me if you want me  
_' _Cause you got me and I'll show you  
How much I want to be on your tattooed heart_

 _Wrap me in your jacket, my baby  
And lay me in your bed  
And kiss me underneath the moonlight  
Darlin' let me trace the lines  
On your tattooed heart_

 _ **Author's note: So yeah. All the feels are controlling me right now. Sorry it's been so dark. I wasn't sure how this fic was going to go, but apparently it's dark. I'm choosing to blame the muses. If you hung in, I hope you liked it!**_


	4. Tattooed Heart

Chapter Four: Tattooed Heart

 _I still see the light in your eyes_

 _The night you walked into my life_

 _And how we danced_

 _And the way we touched_

 _Let me know if you'd be mine_

 _And how your love has set me free_

 _An angel watching over me_

 _You lift me up if I should fall_

 _Showing me love when  
I was blind to it all  
I face the fire and I stand tall  
Knowing that you love me_

The band finished up their last song. It had been four months since Benny had done what he did. Dean and Scott met eyes as the crowd cheered. Dean was glad that Cas had come tonight. He had wanted Cas to see his band perform. They moved to get off the stage. Dean usually wasn't a Journey type of guy, but that song fully encompassed how he felt about Cas. It had been a hard four months for him. Dean just wished he could do something more for Cas other than what he _was_ doing. Dean put his guitar away. He knew that this was the farthest he wanted to go with the band. Dean wanted to stay here in Gatlin. It wasn't ever his goal to make it big or leave. Although Dean knew Scott might not agree.

Going up to the stage, Cas wondered why Dean had fallen for him. He was on a cane, but he would probably always have to use one. Cas was angry about that, and it was going to remind him of it every day. Not like he wouldn't anyway. Cas leaned to kiss Dean. "You're amazing, Dean Henry." Cas told him, using his middle name only to get his point across. Cas couldn't believe how amazing his boyfriend was at singing. That's when he heard a throat clearing, and he turned around to see his sister. He hadn't been calling or texting her back. So here she was. "Gabi, what the hell are you _doing_ here? I haven't been calling you back for a reason." Cas said, looking at her. He wished he could cross his arms, but he had to lean on his cane. She took in the sight of him, and oddly enough, it must be the first time they'd seen each other in the last four months. He watched her look at him. "I was attacked, as I know you know." He said this pointedly. She hadn't shown up when he was dying. Cas just couldn't let go of his anger about that yet. He wanted to. Mostly because he knew it was bad to hold onto anger. "I'm not ready to forgive you, Gabi." He told her, his tone extremely firm.

Sharing a look with Dean, Gabrielle knew that she couldn't mention that she had spoken to Dean a few times. Gabrielle knew that Cas wouldn't be one bit happy. He'd be angry with Dean, too. She didn't want to make things bad for Dean. "I know you're angry, Cassie. And you have every right to be. I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you. I just have been trying to give you space. I wasn't sure what to say, either. And Michael…." Gabrielle saw the look of anger on his face. "He's choosing our parents' side. I got emancipated. I don't want to be theirs anymore." She did mean it. Her blue eyes stayed on Cas'.

Scott moved to Dean. "Dean, you know I hate to interrupt, but there's some girls who want your auto." Scott brushed curls out of his eyes. "I already signed mine." His tone was a bit pleased. He offered his hand to Gabrielle. "I'm Scott. It's nice to meet you." He said. "You must be Cas' sister." He added, and she nodded. "I'm a friend of Dean's." Scott said, and pointed out the girls to Dean. Scott met Cas' eye, and Cas was trying to convey something to him with his eyes. Scott looked back at Gabrielle. "I think Cas wants you to go." He said, and Cas nodded. She looked at them a moment longer and moved off. Scott touched Cas' shoulder. "Are you okay?" Scott asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Cas sighed. "She's… I really appreciate that, Scott." He and Scott had become good friends, they spoke about being a rape survivor felt. He looked over at the girls Dean was signing autographs for. "Those girls… they aren't too flirty, are they?" Cas fully trusted Dean. It wa the girls who hung around that he didn't. Scott told him not to worry. Cas moved to sit down, and Scott moved with him. Cas wasn't sure what to say about his sister. Cas brushed black hair out of his eyes. He settled better in his seat. "You are a very talented singer, Scott."

"Thanks, Cas." Scott said, setting his guitar on the floor by his chair. "I just wish Stiles could have been here." He was grounded for sneaking out. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes and looked at Cas. "Are you okay? Like…. flashback okay?" He asked. Scott himself was having lots of nightmares. "I'm dreaming a lot about… my… my dad." He said, his brown eyes getting a little misty. They scared him, and that's why Stiles was grounded. He'd snuck out to stay with him a couple of nights. Scott slept so much better when Stiles was with him. "I can't stop. I don't know what to do." Scott ran his hand along his scruffy jaw.

This is when Dean joined them with his guitar. He sat down next to Cas and Cas reached for Dean's hand, lacing their fingers together tightly. He knew it was okay to continue the conversation as it was, Dean knew Scott's past. "I know what you mean about not being able to sleep. I sleep better with Dean." Cas had moved in, and it hadn't seemed at all like the wrong thing. Cas was finishing up his high school tenure. He was actually jealous that Gabrielle was done, but at the same time glad because he didn't have to see her at school. "You might feel better if you start writing things down. That's what I do and it really helps." Cas bit his lip. He still had to hide his true feelings from everyone but Dean and it was hard. Scott saw more of him than others, but not all of him. Cas knew that he had to learn to be less closed off. But after all that he'd been through, it was hard to let anyone in. Dean waved down a waitress and ordered them all Cokes. There was no way they'd get sold any alcohol. Although Cas knew Dean's fake ID was a good one. Cas hadn't used one in his life, but because of his status back home, he and his siblings had been served anyway. Cas leaned over to kiss Dean. "I love you." He said, feeling grateful for him.

Casting his glance at Scott, Dean clapped Scott on the arm. "I'm so sorry for what you're going through." Dean said. He wanted to tell Scott that he should tell his mother, but he knew Scott would scoff at the idea. He didn't want to upset her. Dean got that, but it was crazy. The waitress came back, and they placed food orders. Dean was grateful that John was watching his baby girl. He had of course ordered a burger, fries, and a shake. He kissed Cas. "I love you more." Was his reply to Cas. Dean had enjoyed their set.

"Hey, ya'll." Ash said. He was the band's drummer, and he could be a bit slow on the uptake. "I already ordered my food." He informed them, as he sat down by Scott. He had news, but he wasn't sure if he should tell them or not. Ash played with the ends of his mullet. "So, I've got news." Ash just hoped that Garth wouldn't be upset that he was spilling the beans. They all looked at him. "I have been in touch with Garth. He's coming back to town." Scott and Dean looked at him with shock on their faces. "I guess it's safe" Garth had always been a bit of a troublemaker.

"So, you gonna start sleeping with him again?" Dean asked curiously. Ash, who wasn't one to blush, did so then. Dean chuckled and explained it for his boyfriend. "Garth is a friend of ours from high school. He and Ash used to bang." He didn't want to have to say anything about how Garth had gotten in trouble. That might cause Cas to judge him. It had only been pirated movies, and some pot. Two things that Dean didn't think should be illegal. He sipped his Coke. "I'm glad that he's coming back. Belle will love to see him again." Dean had of course hooked up with him in the past. It had been a huge, drunken mistake. He wasn't sure that he should tell Cas that they'd slept together. He wasn't exactly okay with the fact that Dean and Ash had. But it hadn't been anything but sex with the both of them. Dean knew that he hadn't actually been in love with anyone but Cas. Even Belle's mom, he'd since realized it had only been what he'd _thought_ was love. Dean watched Ash's face, and he knew that the other man was guessing what Dean was thinking about. Dean gave him a look that he hoped said 'don't say a fucking word'. Dean knew how much Ash loved to cause trouble. He just didn't want to end up arguing with Cas. Things were good, and they had been. He turned to look at his boyfriend then, who seemed to know that he was thinking that something wasn't being said.

Looking back at Dean, Cas knew that there was a secret being kept. He looked then at Scott, who shrugged a shoulder. Cas looked at Ash. "What aren't ya'll telling me?" He asked. He didn't have a Southern accent yet, but he _had_ started to pick up certain phrases and slang. Cas sipped his Coke and looked at Dean and Ash. "I'm not mad now, but I will be if ya'll don't tell me what it is." Cas didn't know what it was he expected to hear, but he knew it would niggle at him if he didn't know. Cas turned to Dean as his boyfriend began to talk. He told Cas that he and Garth had hooked up once, a few years ago, and it had meant nothing. Cas smiled. "Oh, that's nothing, Dean. I thought it was so much worse. You didn't know me and you were drunk." He waved one of his hands dismissively. "It's okay." He told hm, and leaned over to kiss him. Cas looked to Ash then. "You should see what happens with him, Ash. I mean, if that's what you want." He said, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. He did want Ash to at least find a fuck buddy. He still felt jealous of him, even if he knew that nothing was ever going to happen with Dean and Ash again. It wasn't a part of himself that he didn't like, but he couldn't stop. He was working on it, though, as hard as he could.

"Thanks, Cassie, that wasn't at all subtle." Ash told him, and the waitress brought their food. He spread some ketchup on his fries and Cas tried to apologize. "It's okay, Cas. I'm not offended. I know that you just really love Dean." He said, and then took a bite of his burger. "Let me tell you though, Garth's got feelings for Dean, not me. That's why we used to fuck, he was trying to forget how he felt. He knew that Dean didn't feel the same way. And he's kept in touch with Bobby, not just me, and he knew that you and Dean are living together." Ash looked at Dean then. "Don't be pissed at him, Winchester. He was just passing on news so Garth wouldn't be blindsided."

To this, Dean couldn't be upset about. "I guess I can't be pissed. I'd want to know if it was me." He took a huge bite of his burger. His eyes fell on Scott as he chewed, and he'd not spoken in awhile. Dean knew that Scott needed to talk some more with Cas, and Ash was getting in the way of that. Dean gave the other a pity look, trying to convey that he was sorry. Dean said, "I'll be right back, gonna call and check on the rugrat." He got up and went to call his dad. He really did need to check on Belle. Dean wanted to make sure she hadn't given John any trouble at bedtime. She had a tendency to do that on occasion. Especially when it wasn't him or Cas that was tucking her in. She'd just gotten attached to Cas.

John picked up on the first ring. "You're supposed to be having fun, kid, not talking to me." He was getting a frozen pizza in the oven for him to eat. Belle was already in bed. He verbally wove off Dean's protestations. "Kid, relax. You know I've got all of this under control." He knew Dean didn't mean that he couldn't do it, babysit. He was just being too overprotective about his daughter. John moved to go back to wait on the pizza to be cooked. "Did I tell you that Jody asked me out? I wasn't expecting it at all. And we all know about Bobby and Ellen."

Jaw dropping, Dean felt like some chick on some soap opera. "Dad! That's big. You've been crushing on her for awhile. You gotta go. Mom's…" It was the first time in years that he hadn't called her 'Mary'. "I know what she did was shit. But Mary wouldn't want you to be alone. No one's saying you… _have_ to find a woman, but at least date a little. Do it. Go get a coffee with Jodes." He said, then they went over details about the pick up time for the next morning and hung up. That's when he turned and saw an average height blond asking if anyone knew Dean Winchester.

 _What the fuck_? What the _actual_ fuck. She looked to be about sixteen. They weren't friends, what did she want him for? "Um, I'm Dean Winchester." Dean said, moving over to her. "Can I help you with something?" His heart practically stopped as she showed him some official documents that proved she was California Michaela Winchester. "You're… you're my sister?" They knew John hadn't been a monk, but he'd always worn a rubber. One and done was his motto. But also no love without a glove. "So why are you here? Do you want his money?" He had a bit, they fixed cars and were popular.

Callie looked up at him, tucking hair behind her ear. "Yes. My mama passed away and she said she wanted my dad to have me. Because he hadn't in my whole life. Since he had no idea that I exist. Since I turned eighteen just last week, he doesn't _have_ to be my father, but I really would like it if he did." She knew her father had been a casual sex kind of guy, and she knew that there might be more of them. She'd only cared about meeting the ones they knew for sure were his. Callie looked at him, he was still in shock. "I'm sorry to spring this on you. I just got in town, actually. Long drive from Michigan."

Dean took her to his table, reaching for a chair. Then he explained how she was his and Sam's sister. Dean sat and immediately took a huge bite of his burger. He chewed, trying to wrap his mind around this. "I can't say what Dad's going to say, but family comes first in our family." Dean set his eyes on her. She had accepted some fries and a burger half Cas had offered her. He brushed a hand through his brown hair. "We'll find a place for you if Dad doesn't let you move in. But I know that he will. Dad's a good man. And he loves Sam and I. And my daughter."

At this, Scott spoke up, offering Callie his hand. "I'm Scott McCall, I'm Dean's friend. We're in a band together." Before he kept talking, Ash introduced himself too, and as the band's drummer. Scott finished his burger. "I can help you get assimilated at Gatlin High, if you're still in school." Scott really wasn't surprised that she was John's. John was always safe, but still, accidents happened. Scott knew Dean was right though, John wouldn't turn her away. She was a Winchester. "This town is probably smaller than you're used to though." He thought she looked like a city girl. She would have to go country to fit in.

Callie shook both of their hands. "I actually graduated early. I'm taking a gap year before college. I might actually not go. But I did get into Columbia, Duke, and UCLA." It was just pure dumb luck that she'd applied to Duke. It was the college closest to Gatlin. She had deferred with all three schools, but UCLA probably would never happen. She didn't want to go to California. Mostly because that was her name and the mocking would never end. "Plus, I want to get to know our dad." Callie was a bit angry that her mother hadn't told her father she existed. And Callie hadn't known until recently either. "I'm just so mad at my mom, she never told me until she was dying who my dad was. And John should have had the chance to be in my life. She took that away from him." The waitress came back, and five hot fudge sundaes and more Cokes were ordered. She brushed hair over her shoulder. "I am going to have to try and let it go without yelling or something. Because she's gone now, and I can't make her tell me why she did what she did." Callie met Dean's eye then, and she could see the empathy in his face. She wondered what his mother had done to him. Callie kept her eyes on him, and he kept his eyes on her. These felt o be some kind of unspoken camaraderie that they'd talk later.

Reaching out, Cas touched her arm. "We all have issues. Especially with our parents." Cas said. Even with the new development, he couldn't stop wondering if he should let his sister back in. He could get the being gay and scared about it. He'd had to go through that, too. But she'd known who she was. And she hadn't stuck up for him with the rest of the family. The conversation went on around him, the others telling Callie about Gatlin and the family. But he was too focused on her thoughts. He also had to consider the fact that Michael would probably never be in his life again. Cas knew Michael's views on the gay community would never change. He was too Baptist for that. Cas was also glad that he had this to focus on, for the time being he wasn't focused on what Benny had done to him. He went through good times with Dean and the family, but other times it was bad. His eyes fell on his cane. It hit him all over again and tried to focus on his problem with his sister. He _had_ to make up his mind. He was just never not sure that he trusted her anymore. Cas spooned into his ice cream, and remained quiet, knowing Dean was noticing.

The following morning, John was dropping Belle off. He came in, and saw a teenage girl talking to Dean in the foyer. A girl who definitely wasn't from Gatlin. "Hello? I'm John, Dean's father." John said, handing Belle off to Dean. His face took on a shocked expression when Callie told him who she was, and Dean confirmed it. "I actually remember your mama." John said, in a daze. Then he heard Dean asking if Callie could stay with him. That snapped him back to reality. "Yes, of course. Ya'll know family comes first." The rest of it was family don't end in blood. He looked at Callie, his eyes wide.

"I was hoping that's what you'd say." Callie said, she was a bit hungover, when they'd come back here they'd drank and smoked some weed. "My stuff's still in my truck." Callie didn't miss the smile John gave her at the mention that she drove a truck. "It's a 59 Chevy, blue. I usually work on it myself." This earned her a group hug. Dean set Belle down, telling her to go find Cas in the kitchen. Callie brushed hair out of her eyes. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm sorry my mom never told you I existed." She lived a town over, John had gotten parts at a shop in her town and had met her mom. "I'm mad, and you should be too."

Shaking his head, John said, "We shouldn't judge her. Yeah, I only live half an hour away from ya'll's hometown, but she was such an independent woman. And maybe she didn't want to cause trouble with my family." John had been reeling from Mary cheating on him, and he couldn't blame Desiree, Callie's mom, for not telling him. He probably hadn't seemed like good dad material. "But there's no reason in talking over old memories. Or what didn't happen. We've got to make the most of this. We'll go to my place and get you settled."

"We'll have a family dinner here later." He said, and they agreed. John and Callie headed out, and he went over to the kitchen to meet Cas and Belle. He accepted the cup of coffee his boyfriend handed him. Belle was at the table, eating eggs and bacon. Dean took his plate as well and sat down with his daughter. It was times like this that Dean just really loved. It felt like family. He'd never thought he'd have this after Belle's mama left. "We're going to have the family over for dinner. We'll have to put the leaf in the table." Dean figured he could barbeque, it was easy.

At first, Cas had to bite his tongue at Dean not having asked him first. Sometimes large crowds made him nervous. But he would be okay. It was just his family. Because Cas considered the Winchesters to be his family, and they did him as well. "I think I'll invite Gabrielle. I think I'm going to give her a second chance. But if she blows it again, I'm done." Dean nodded his assent. Cas just hoped he wasn't making the wrong choice. It was still hitting him how much his life had changed so quickly. And although it had scared him at first how serious he and Dean had gotten, he wasn't going to end things. They were happy mostly.

"Whatever you want, babe." Dean said, as his phone began to ring. He was off, and so he knew it wasn't work. It was his little brother. Dean answered, and knew that Sam was probably freaking out that he was _still_ the baby of the family. "What's going on, Sammy? You've got school." Dean said, fucking with him and a smile playing on his features. He couldn't help it. Dean ate some bacon, listening as Sam was reading him the riot act for not telling him about Callie. Dean sipped his coffee. "Sam, I was still kind of in shock. I wasn't trying to keep it from you or blindside you with it." Dean's tone was a tad exasperated. Sam just needed to chill and calm down both.

"Dean, this is a big deal!" Sam said, he was on his way to get Jo for school. They biked together, until Sam would be able to get his license, which wasn't for a few months yet. He turned onto Jo's street. He and Jo didn't usually ask Ash to pick them up, sometimes he had late nights due to insomnia. Sam and Jo would just sometimes get picked up by Ash in the afternoon. "I'm _still_ the baby of the family and Callie's not even going to be in school." He came to a stop outside Jo's house, knowing she'd be out in a few minutes. "And Dad… he was married when she was conceived."

At this, Dean put down his fork. "Look, Sam, May had been cheating on him almost since I was born. And Dad knew. They didn't talk about it for a long time because Dad wasn't ready to lose her. Or hear it out loud. You were a baby when she died. You don't know what it was like with them." Dean was going to be 20 soon, and it still hit him sometimes how much tragedy had gone down in his short life. "We can't judge Dad for this. Mom had already been stepping out." He almost never called her that. He didn't really feel like she was his mom. He'd never had. He knew how hard John had taken the adultery.

It was always going to bother Sam that he wasn't ever going to remember his mother. It bothered him all year round, not just Decoration Day. He let what Dean said sink in. "But Dean, two wrongs don't make a 's coming, I gotta go. This isn't the end." Sam hung up, taking out his earbud as Jo biked up to him. After giving her a kiss, Sam moved to start them off towards school. They passed by Rufus Turner, Jody's deputy, cruising by on patrol and waved. Sam had already told Jo about his new sister. "I was just talking to Dean." He told her, trying to bridle in his anger. Jo didn't deserve him snapping at her.

Jo's blonde hair was braided, and she looked at him as they biked. "You gotta be feeling so mad. And there's no one to be mad _at_ , since her mama's gone." Jo knew that she wasn't going to end up getting a long lost sibling. Her dad hadn't ever cheated on her mom. But, she thought Ellen might be pregnant, she was dating Bobby. If they got married, Ash would be her stepbrother though. Ash was Bobby's son. Jo had to pedal a bit harder to keep up with her boyfriend's longer legs. He was already taller than Dean, and Dean hated it. Jo was average height, and the shortest one of them all. But she didn't care. Ellen wasn't really tall, either. It was just biology.

They were quiet on the way to school the rest of the way, and put their bikes in the bike stand. They didn't have to lock them up. That's when a kid, a senior, named Jackson Whittemore, taunted Sam about his dad sleeping around. Sam looked at him, clenching his fists. "You _want_ to get your ass kicked, Whittemore?" Sam asked, ignoring Jo's attempts at trying to get him to stop. Sam knew that this town talked about his family enough. He was sick of it. Before Sam could do anything, the other boy had hit him and the fight was on. Sam hit back, hard.

Before Jo could pull them apart, Scott came up and yanked Jackson off Sam. It _had_ to be just adrenaline, because Jackson was definitely stronger than Scott. "Hey, stop that." Scott said, pushing Jackson away as he tried to go after Sam again. "You don't need to be fighting like this." Scott didn't even know what they were fighting about. But he didn't want Sam to get into trouble. "Go, Jackson, before a teacher comes." He said, and watched him until he'd walked away. Turning to Sam, Scott said, "He'd've kicked your ass, Sam! And your dad would have killed you." Although Scott got why Sam was sick of gossip.

"You shouldn't have stopped me." Sam said, his tone angry. "I'm sick of being in the family who gets talked about and mocked." Sam adjusted his bookbag and started towards the school. He was holding Jo's hand a bit hard, and had to loosen up a bit. He glared at the kids they walked by who stopped talking as they walked down the hall. Sam was trying to hold in his anger at his parents. It was all because of them that they were all talking. It was like when Dean got Belle's mom pregnant all over again. Sam had hated that, although he'd not been angry at Dean. Accidents happened. He told Scott the story about Callie. "So now I've got _another_ big sibling. And she graduated early so she won't even be in school. Dd got her a job at the library. She's taking a gap year." Sam said this with disbelief in his tone. Although it might be a good thing that she wasn't going to be in school. He stopped by Jo's locker, and Scott did too. Sam ran a hand through his floppy brown hair. Jo opened her locker. Sam looked at Scott. "I just, I want everyone to live their own lives. And stop talking about ours." Sam knew it was never going to stop. It was just how Gatlin was. "I mean, Garth's coming back. And we all know why he left town. You'd think that'd be more important than what we've got going on."

Curls fell over Scott's forehead "I gotta go find my boyfriend. We'll talk more at lunch." He promised, and headed off down the hall. Stiles was just around the corner. Looking rushed. "Hey, bae." Scott said, moving to him and kissing him and hugging him tightly. They had only been able to see each other at school. "I can't wait till you're not grounded anymore." It was still a few more days. "You need to get better at sneaking out. You'll miss all of our gigs if you don't." Scott told him, wondering if he'd heard about Callie. He of course had already known. He'd not let Sam know.

"I know." Stiles looked at Scott. "I can't believe Garth is coming back." Stiles reached down and took Scott's hand. He traced circles on the back of Scott's hand with his thumb. "I hope he'll stay out of trouble this time. Rufus was _really_ trying to catch him." He knew about Callie, but he also knew how Dean and Sam felt about gossip. So Stiles wasn't going to talk about it with Scott in school. If they _did_ discuss it, it would be at home or on the phone. Stiles reached to run his fingers through Scott's curls. He loved playing with them. Stiles watched Scott's eyes flutter shut. He loved when Stiles played with his curls. Stiles leaned to kiss him again.

Leaning closer, Scott said, "You're going to get me all… hot." He blushed, any sex talk made him blush. And he knew that Stiles loved it. He blushed more as Stiles let his free hand graze Scott's cock through his jeans. Scott shivered. He stuck his red face in his boyfriend's neck. Scott loved Stiles, but he hated to blush in school. "We can't skip class to make out." Stiles smirked as Scott spoke. "You'll just get into more trouble with your dad if we get caught." His voice was muffled from still being in Stiles' neck. He shivered again when Stiles played with the curls at the nape of his neck. "Stop that." He lightly admonished.

Stiles slowly played with the silky curls, and felt Scott getting harder against him. Stiles couldn't help it. They hadn't gotten to see each other outside of school in more than a week. He leaned to nibble on Scott's earlobe, and Scott's body shivered again. Stiles tugged lightly on the lobe with his teeth. He was honestly surprised no one was stopping them. Stiles then moved to lift Scott's head and kissed him, his tongue slipping into Scott's mouth. Then Scott freaked out, he must be having a flashback. He dropped to his knees, and Stiles moved quickly, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist. Scott was crying and he buried his head in Stiles' chest. "I've got you, Scotty, bae, just breathe."

He took a shuddering breath, he'd had a flashback about Rafe. Scott tried to focus on Stiles' heart beating to calm down. It took a few minutes, but he finally started to breathe easily. He lifted his head to look into Stiles' eyes. "I'm sorry." Scott said, and Stiles immediately told him not to apologize. Scott couldn't go to class, his legs were too wobbly. He said, "I can't get up. My legs are like Jello." He wanted to go home, but he couldn't ask Stiles to take him home. They'd just get into trouble. He clung to Stiles, wishing that he'd stop having these flashbacks. He hated Benny Lafitte with every bone in his body. He was very, very glad that he was dead. Things had to start getting better, right?

 _ **Author's note: So, yes! An update. I love that Journey song, it SO fits Destiel. The 'angel' in it was what made me use it. I haves no idea where this is going. We'll all see together. Hope ya'll liked!**_


	5. Angel Watching Over Me

Chapter Four: Angel Watching Over Me

Dean was pacing the shop. He had plans to propose to Cas, and he was discussing it with Scott and Ash, since he wanted to the band to do it. The Sadie Hawkins dance crap was coming up. Dean wasn't a school dance type of guy, but he knew Cas wanted to go. And Dean thought it was the perfect thing to propose to Cas. Dean knew it was too soon. But Dean couldn't help it. He _loved_ Cas. And he knew Belle called him 'Pop-Pop'. Dean knew in his heart this was the right thing to do. "What do I do, guys? I will die if he says no, I have to have the right song."

Sharing a look with Ash, Scott turned to look back at Dean. "The song you sing isn't going to be what gets him to say yes or not. And you know that, Dean." Scott also didn't have any suggestions on songs. Plus, Dean could be really picky with song selection. Scott brushed his hand through his black curls, which fell exactly back where they had been. Dean had started pacing again. "You're going to make me throw up if you keep doing that." Scott admonished him, trying to keep his voice light. Arguing with Dean was not something that Scott wanted to do. And he also knew Dean was just nervous about how the whole proposal thing was going to go. Scott thought Dean was doing the right thing.

The whole conversation was boring Ash to death. He didn't want to be apart of choosing a song for Dean to propose to Cas with. Ash and Garth weren't sleeping together. Ash had told Garth about his feelings for Dean, and Garth was going through a breakup. Ash was glad that he didn't have to have sex with Garth, and act like he wanted to. Because he didn't. Ash knew he had to get over Dean. Nothing was ever going to happen ever again. Ash had to keep telling himself that. And Ash didn't want to break up Dean and Cas. He didn't. He loved Dean enough to let him go. He finally spoke. "Scott's right, Dean. The song doesn't matter. What he feels for you and what you feel for him is what matters." Ash hated himself for being such a good person right now. He was kicking himself. "You shouldn't agonize over what song. Just focus on what you're going to _say_." Ash was sure that Dean wasn't going to not worry though. Dean was a music whore. He loved playing his guitar. Ash didn't blame him, he enjoyed playing drums. His thoughts shifted to Callie. Wondering if she was becoming a true Winchester. He and Dean hadn't really discussed that yet. Ash knew Dean. He knew that Dean was a bury his feelings kind of guy.

"Ya'll are no fucking help." Dean burst out, and his daughter was coming in the room with Sam. "Oh, hey, angel." Dean said, hoping Belle hadn't heard what he'd said. "Did you have a good time at daycare?" He asked, wondering why Belle wasn't with Cas. Dean listened to her for a minute or so and then she went to play with Scott. Mostly so Dean could talk to Sam. "Why isn't my kid with Cas? Did something happen? If you're out of school for the evening, Cas should be, too." Ever since the Callie incident, Dean and Sam hadn't really been speaking much. "You're pissed at me, I get it. But don't punish Cas."

Rolling his eyes, Sam adjusted his bag. "Dean, I'm not trying to deprive anyone. I called him on my way to your place, and I couldn't get a hold of him. Rufus told me Cas was meeting Gabi somewhere." Sam brushed hair out of his eyes. Most of the family was getting used to Gabrielle. Although, Gabrielle had set her sights on Lydia Martin, and Sam felt sorry for her with that, she'd never have a chance with Lydia. Lydia had her own crush on someone. And it wasn't Gabrielle. "You've got to stop being so protective. Cas can take care of himself. I know it's hard for you, but if you try you can do it." Sam just hoped that his words weren't falling on deaf ears.

The fact that Cas was all of a sudden seeing and talking to Gabrielle was news to Dean. "He's out with his sister?" Dean was the only one who was keeping Gabrielle at length. Not because he didn't like her, it was because he wasn't sure just how long Cas would give her the benefit of the doubt. She just didn't have a good chance with Cas. Dean knew that for a fact. "Look. I'm sorry I snapped." Dean knew that Sam was going to be surprised that he'd said he was sorry. Dean didn't often apologize for things like that. "I'm nervous." Dean didn't want to tell Sam, Sam might tell Jo. Dean wasn't wanting to deal with Jo's squealing and doing the whole girl thing. Dean wasn't in the mood for that. And Dean didn't want to have to ask Sam to lie to his girlfriend. Dean knew how shitty it was to have to lie to your girlfriend. Cas hopefully would never have to be on the receiving end of that. Dean caught Sam's eye. "No, I'm not going to tell you what I'm worried about." Dean told him, folding his arms. It was also true that Cas couldn't really chase around with Belle due to having to still use his cane. Dean knew the doctor had tried to tell Cas it might be temporary. He also knew that Cas was still moping.

This is when Ash stepped in. "Guys. Don't argue. It's cool. No one is trying to leave Cas out." He miraculously managed to keep the skeptical tone out of his voice and his face passive. No one but Garth knew that Ash was in love with Dean. Ash just couldn't let out among the group, Dean would find out and maybe things would get awkward. Ash didn't want that. Then he looked Sam up and down, and realized that his almost baby sister wasn't with him. "Where's Joanna?" Ash asked. She _hated_ when he called her that. Ash really felt like his dad and Jo's mama were going to get married. Ash just wanted Bobby to be happy.

Looking at Ash, Sam said, "She's doing an errand for Ellen." Sam felt like something was off with Ash. He was hiding something. Sam just wasn't sure what. He watched Ash's features as Sam spoke. He looked like he was under strain of hiding something. Sam then turned to his brother. "What are you guys doing anyway? There's no gig for anything that you need to practice for." Sam was kind of angry a lot lately because of the abuse at school he was getting because of Callie. People were still talking about stuff Mary had done and Dean's baby mama leaving. Sam was tired of the small town ways of Gatlin. As soon as he was eighteen, he was out of here. He was going to college.

Dean waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, Sammy. Just let Dad know you're here and do your homework." Dean knew now that Sam was 14 he hated Dean still 'bossing' him around, nut Dean had always helped with the raising of Sam. John had worked long hours with Bobby to keep a roof over their heads. Dean kept his eyes on Sam until his brother had rolled his eyes and then moved off to do as asked. Dean looked at Ash. "What's up with you? You're hiding something. You think I can't tell?" He asked, looking at his friend. Dean knew that Ash wasn't a fan of Cas, even though he was good at hiding it. "You don't like Cas, and you think you're doing a good job of hiding it. And you aren't. I know you. It's nice that you're trying not to be a dick to him, but you don't like him. Why? What's wrong with Cas that you can't like him?" Dean really didn't want it to be that Ash still had feelings for him. Dean knew that would be added drama that they didn't need. Dean watched his friend as he stood there, looking as if he was trying to think of a lie. Dean said, "I know you're trying to think of a lie. Just tell me the truth. We've known each other all our lives. You shouldn't have to lie to me. Just be honest, man."

This was what Ash had been dreading. That Dean would bring this up. Ash wasn't sure what to do. Dean was asking him to be honest. Ash wasn't one to lie to Dean often. Only when the truth was going to hurt Dean did Ash lie to him. This was going to hurt Dean and cause drama they didn't need. The group was still trying to get used to having Callie in their lives. As brushed his hand through his hair and looked at Dean. "Look. I don't hate Cas. I don't. I know you think I do. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." Ash honestly was. He loved Dean, and he didn't want to hurt him. "Dean, I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. And you know that. Just, I am trying very hard with him. I am. You are my best friend, Dean. We've been through so much shit together. You know that I love you. I wouldn't ever get in the way of something or someone that you want. Ever." Ash hoped Dean wouldn't think he was in love with him. Since Ash hadn't said anything more than he loved Dean. They said that all the time. He just didn't want to ruin things with Dean. He did need Dean in his life. Ash wouldn't make it if he didn't have Dean in his life. Just let this drop, babe. Please. I will do my best to be nice to Cas like I've been trying to. Let's just leave it at that." It was hard for Ash to keep the anguish out of his voice. Very hard.

This didn't sound right to Dean. It was true that Ash wouldn't have hurt him on purpose, but there was something that didn't feel right about what Ash had said. Dean kept his green eyes on Ash's blue ones, and wondered what he should do. What he should say. Dean could tell that Ash was actually nervous. Really nervous. This was telling to Dean. Ash really needed him to drop this subject. Dean wasn't sure what to do. Dean loved Ash too, they _had_ been through a lot together. He ran his hand through his hair. "Ash, I love you too. But you've got to get used to me and Cas. Because I plan to be with him forever." Dean knew that Ash was hiding feelings for him. It explained Ash's sleeping with Benny before Benny had gone off the deep end, and the sleeping with Garth. And Dean was sure there were others that he just didn't know about. Dean looked at Ash, who looked as if he was actually trying not to cry. This was new. Ash was usually the Grandmaster at hiding what he was feeling. He knew then that Ash was still in love with him. Dean wasn't going to bring it up. He didn't want to hurt Ash or their friendship. Ash had said he would adjust his attitude. That's all Dean could ask of him.

Nodding, Ash excused himself, told Dean they could talk more about the song later. Ash needed to not be around Dean right then. When he got outside the shop, he found Jo. "Hey, Joanna." Ash said, feeling in his pockets for his vape. He _desperately_ needed to get high. "What errands were you running? Why didn't Sam go with you?" Ash needed to keep Jo from asking what was wrong. Ash didn't really want to talk about it. Ash would possibly break down. And he didn't want to do that, especially in front of Jo. He found his vape and pulled it out, turning it on. Ash always kept it full and ready to go.

Looking at Ash, Jo wondered what he was trying to hide from her. "You know I hate being called that." Jo said, she was pushing her bike to sit it by Sam's. She watched Ash for a moment. "What's with you? You've been acting weird since Garth got back." She knew that Ash was probably going to become her stepbrother. Jo was okay with that. It's not like she hated Bobby or Ash. But Jo wasn't sure that it's what Ash wanted. And it's not like they'd be sharing living quarters, Ash had his own place. He was almost 21. Or he might be already. Jo wasn't actually sure. It was something no one had ever told her, and Ash _had_ been left back in school a couple of times for poor attendance.

Hitting the vape hard before he answered, Ash wasn't at all surprised that Jo was asking this. She was a curious kind of kid. "I'm fine, kid." Ash said, knowing she'd hate that, too. Ash didn't want to let Jo in on what he was dealing with. Ash didn't think that he should involve Jo in stuff like this when she was only going on 14. Ash didn't want to risk Ellen's wrath. She was very protective of Jo. Ash wasn't equipped to deal with Ellen's anger. "Now stop asking, because I'm not going to tell you anything anyway. Your mama would kill me." Ash knew that wouldn't go over well.

Adjusting her backpack, Jo looked at him with anger flashing in her eyes. She _did_ have studying to do, but she didn't find his dismissive attitude funny. "You think I can't take you? You wouldn't hit a girl. You're a good Southern boy." Jo told him, and stormed inside, looking for her boyfriend. Jo sometimes really didn't like Ash. She moved inside and found Sam in the waiting area, doing his homework. Dean was on his way out, Belle on his hip. Scott was leaving too. Jo supposed they must have had a band meeting. Jo joined her boyfriend with a kiss and got straight to work. They were fresh back from Christmas vacation.

About a half an hour later, Dean was working on dinner in the kitchen. Belle was playing in the living room, and Dean heard the front door open. "Hey, babe." Dean called out. He'd decided to let Cas tell him about Cas hanging out with his sister. Dean hated when Gatlin gossiped about his family, and he didn't want Cas to have to feel the same. Dean was working on fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Dean always did boneless chicken, easier for Belle to eat it. "How was your day?" Dean asked, wondering what Cas was going to say. If he was going to tell Dean that he'd had lunch with Gabrielle or not. Dea hoped that he would be honest.

"It was okay." Cas said. The food looked very good. Corn on the cob, too. He moved to get a soda out of the fridge. "I um, I saw Gabrielle today." Cas knew that Dean probably already knew. Gatlin was small. Much smaller than Cas was used to, actually. He was still trying to get used to doing something and the whole town aware of it a couple of hours later at the most. It was usually just minutes after. Cas moved to help mash potatoes. "I don't know if I'm going to do it again. She seems to be only caring about what happens to her. Nothing about what I went through. I almost _died_. And she doesn't even seem to care. I don't know why I'm at all surprised, it's how she is."

That was something that Dean just couldn't wrap his brain around, a sibling not caring if the other almost died. "I'm sorry, babe. That must have been awful for you." He said, as he flipped over chicken. Dean loved cooking. It helped keep his mind off things that had been going on. Dean changed the subject, to help Cas. I think Dad's going out with Jody tonight." Dean had taken a lot of cajoling for his dad to go out with her. "She's a great woman, and I know Dad needs to start trying to move on for real from Mary." Dean flipped the chicken again and added it to a plate. They were ready to eat. "Belle, it's time to eat, babygirl." Dean called out, and her little legs came running into the kitchen, and threw herself at Cas' legs. Crying out "Pop-Pop!" Dean's heart and stomach fluttered. He knew Cas was the one from the way Belle had taken to him. Dean was moving to put food on the table. He couldn't stop thinking about how Gabrielle hadn't seemed concerned about her brother's life. If Sam had almost died, Dean would have been there. And he'd've fallen apart. Dean moved to go and get them something to drink. He watched as Belle let Cas help her into her booster seat. Dean was falling more for Cas every day.

It felt so domestic, and Cas knew it should freak him out, and it didn't. Cas had never felt so happy in his entire life. Cas couldn't imagine ever feeling safer in his life, either. He let Dean pull his chair out for him. The cane was still in use. Cas couldn't stop thinking about how all Gabi could think about was herself and if Cas forgave her for what she'd done. Cas knew it would seem trivial with what Benny had done to him. But it wasn't. Gabi had let his parents disown him for being gay. When she was at least bisexual herself. Cas was having a hard time letting that go. "Jody likes your dad then?" Cas asked, after he realized he'd been silent too long.

"Yeah, she asked him out. I told him to go. I'm sure he's not been celebate all these years, but he's never had a serious girlfriend. Not even a casual one. So I think him at least going out with her once is a good idea." Dean really wanted his dad to be happy. He knew too that despite what Mary had done, John had still been in love with her. Dean thought his dad would probably always love her, despite what she'd done. Dean couldn't be that way. He hated Belle's mama for leaving, and he always would. She had left her child. Belle was too young to remember. She might one day ask about her mama, and Dean could cross that bridge later.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jo were making out on the couch. John was gone, out with Jody, and Callie was working. Sam's arms were wrapped around Jo's waist, and hers were around his neck. Sam was trying to keep his hands from moving up under Jo's shirt. Sam didn't want to push things too far. He was surprised when Jo's hands moved down and went underneath his shirt, stroking his abs. Which weren't as defined as his big brother's, but they were tight. She let her fingers move over them, and so Sam let his hands up under Jo's shirt, stroking her flat stomach. He didn't let them climb higher.

Jo arched up under Sam's touch. She was ready for more. And she knew Sam might take some convincing to get that she was ready. "Sam, I want more." Jo said against Sam's lips. He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I mean it, bae. I want to make love to you." Jo reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a condom. "Please, Sam. You can't take advantage if I want it." They began kissing again, this time taking off clothes. Sam moved down between Jo's legs, and his tongue slipped along her folds, which were already starting to get wet. Jo's hand went into Sam's hair and ran her fingers through it as he also eased a finger into her.

This was unbelievable. Sam hadn't thought he'd get this with Jo for a long time yet. He accepted the condom, Jo was tapping him on the head, wanting him to go inside. He managed to get it open. After growing up in a house with Dean, always use a rubber. Even when it was just you. Sam slid the condom on, and eased inside her, and was surprised when Jo put her hands on Sam's ass, wanting him to go in further. Which led Sam to think his girlfriend might have some masturbation secrets. Not that he minded that. He did as requested and slipped further inside her, and they both began to move. Jo gasped out loud and her hands stayed on his ass. Sam leaned down to kiss her, his hands were braced on either side of her, and her hips were rising up to meet his. "Oh, fuck, Sam!" Jo gasped out. Sam could tell that she wasn't regretting this. That was turning him on even more. He was doing his best to hold on for Jo. Since this was their first time. Looking down into his girlfriend's beautiful eyes, Sam came, feeling his girlfriend's nails dig in a bit as Jo came too. Sam leaned to kiss her and then slid out of her. "I'll be back, gonna get rid of the condom." It was safe to throw it away in the bathroom, John knew that Sam had to jerk off sometimes. After he'd tied it off and tossed it, he rejoined Jo in the living room.

This is when Callie got home, carrying bags of McDonald's takeout. It was about ten minutes out of town, though. "I got dinner. Since I know Dad's out." Even if he wasn't, he wasn't the best cook. Callie looked at them. Something was off. She put down the takeout on the coffee table. "What were you guys doing?" She asked, her blue eyes taking them both in. Callie also noticed their flushed faces and Jo was trying to fix her hair. "Oh my God, you guys had sex! What if Dad had come home?!" Callie wasn't going to tell him, but they'd taken a very big risk.

"He's out of town, Callie! And if you keep your mouth shut, he won't know!" Sam still wasn't sure if he liked his sister. He was trying. Sam just thought their personalities didn't go together. She seemed to be more like Dean. Sam pulled out his meal, Callie had marked the bags. Sam thought maybe he wasn't okay with Callie because John let her help keep an eye on him. When Sam was almost 15, he didn't think that he needed it. It was true that she wasn't as strict as Dean used to be. "Just be cool, Callie. Dad'll flip." Sam also knew Ellen would, and that woman knew how to use a shotgun. A _shotgun_.

Moving to sit down with them, Callie wasn't sure what to say. "Alright. It's fine. I won't say anything." Looking at them, Callie wondered what Dean would have done, because Sam seemed relieved. Callie had gotten nuggets and fries, and she pulled them out, along with her ranch dipping sauce. Callie sipped her Coke and dipped a nugget. This whole John on a date thing was kind of throwing her. It apparently wasn't regular thing. Callie had met Jody at the Gatlin library, she'd seemed pretty cool. Callie was just curious as to how serious this was going to get. Dean seemed chill about it, which Callie could tell was a big deal.

Watching Callie, Jo wondered if Callie would really keep her word. Jo didn't want to know what John and her mama would do if they found out. All she _did_ know was that she didn't regret it. It had been everything she'd thought it would be. Jo was taking a bite of her burger and chewing as Sam tried to start a conversation with Callie. Jo was now wondering if Callie knew that Gabrielle Novak was crushing on her pretty hard. Jo was sure that Callie wasn't gay though. She'd never gotten that vibe from her. She also wasn't a fan of Gabi. Gabi was a total bitch. Jo had seen her doing and saying some shitty stuff around town. She wasn't going to be accepted.

The next day, Scott was at his locker. He was changing out his books. When Jackson Whittemore walked up to him. "What do you want, Jackson?" Scott asked. It's not as if they were friends. Scott didn't want to fight him. Plus, the older boy could crush him if he wanted to. "I gotta go meet my boyfriend." Scott wasn't surprised when Jackson didn't walk away. He kept looking at Scott. "What? What the eff is your problem?" He didn't really curse. Except for if Stiles was _really_ good during sex. And that happened pretty much every time. Scott knew it was because they loved each other.

"Relax, McCall. Well, I guess with what I've been asked to tell you, you can't." Jackson was not glad to be the one to pass it on. But no one else wanted to. And honestly he didn't blame them. "There was a car accident on the way to school this morning. Stiles was one of the victims." Jackson watched Scott's face fall and his eyes filled with tears. Jackson backed up a step in case Scott wanted to hug. He wasn't a hugger. "It was a bad wreck, you should call your mama." Jackson adjusted his bookbag. "I'm sorry that I had to tell you. Everyone else was too scared to tell you." He actually hated that he'd made Scott cry.

It felt like a blur as Scott called his ma to find out how Stiles was and if he should come and visit yet. Scott's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Melissa told him that Stiles was in surgery and while he might want to come, the surgery was going to take a long time. Scott should stay in school for the day. Scott told his mother he would stay in school but he'd be by after school as soon as the bell rang. He hung up and looked at Jackson. "I'm sorry, I've got to find Cas." Scott and Cas had gotten very close since they'd met. The older boy just waved his hand, and Scott took off down the hall, texting Cas as he went. Scott could barely breathe as he hurried, and had to stop to use his inhaler. Scott frantically texted Cas again, his fingers shaking. When Cas finally texted back, Scott told him to leave class and meet him outside. Now that school was started for a day, none of the lookouts would be checking. Scott moved out to the lacrosse field, and sat down on the bleachers. He used his inhaler again, and fumbled in his pocket for some weed. Getting high at school was very dumb but Scott needed to calm down. His fingers were fumbling as he tried to light the joint. This is when he saw Cas walking up. The information he'd been given about Stiles. His voice was shaking the entire time he spoke.

Cas leaned out to hug him. "I'm sure he's going to be fine, Scott." Cas said, unsure of what else to say. This was just awful. Stiles _had_ to pull through. Cas declined hitting the joint, he knew all Scott needed was for him to be there for him. When was life going to get any easier?

 _Wait baby you got me  
Twistin' watchin' you  
Sippin' on that drink  
I saw you smile back  
And I didn't miss that it's  
On a little later wink  
And your song comes on  
You dance along  
I can't believe how bad  
You got me like _

_Dayum, baby dayum baby dayum_

 _Baby you're rockin' you got me locked in  
I know that you're dancin' just for me  
If you wanna go then  
We'll get to rollin'  
_' _Cause I'd love to sweep you off your feet_

 _ **Author's note: Stiles will be okay, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. It's all going to be okay. I promise. Also, I might be adding my OC that's Scott's twin because I loves him. We'll see. Till next time, same Bat time, same Bat channel.**_


	6. Dancin' Just For Me

Chapter Five: Dancin' Just For Me

The next few days were hard on Scott. Stiles was still unconscious, and Scott spent as much time as he could in the hospital. Dean had put the proposal on hold, and they weren't playing the dance. It had been called off because the mayor had been killed in the wreck. Scott was just getting to the hospital now, hoping Stiles had woken up. Cas was with him. Scott had barely been sleeping. He looked like a car crash victim himself. He had deep circles under his eyes and a four day stubble. He led them down the hall to Stiles' room, telling Cas that he was going to have to do his homework. Melissa would check on him to make sure that he was doing it. Scott settled in the armchair by Stiles' bed, and Cas took the seat by the window. Scott was working on a book report for _Jacob Have I Loved_. Next up was _The Outsiders_. Scott was just wondering why the LGBT community was being left out. Like _Fangirl_ and the _Simon Snow_ books. "Thanks for coming with me, Cas." Scott said, he truly was grateful. They had gotten closer and closer. Scott felt bad that Cas and Dean weren't engaged right now. He knew that he couldn't mention it to Cas, but he still felt guilty. He glanced at Stiles, who still hadn't woken up, and his legs were both broken.

Cas' eyes followed Scott's. Stiles' face was still a bit beat up, and Cas knew there was a long scar on his chest from the surgery. "It's no problem, Scott. We're friends, and Stiles is my friend too. I hope he wakes up today." Cas had pulled out a book to read, his own homework was finished. Cas was a bookworm. He also took school seriously. Cas knew that Dean was hiding something. It was all he could think about. What was Dean planning? Cas didn't know what to think. His heart was wanting it to be a marriage proposal. As crazy as that would be. They still were getting to know each other.

This is when there was a knock on the door, and Jo and Lydia Martin were both standing there. Jo and Lydia had become friends lately. Even if she was Scott and Stiles' age. Jo said. "We wanted to see how Stiles was doing." Jo knew that Scott was barely holding it all in. She hoped that she wasn't going to upset him. Jo leaned on the wall across from Stiles' bed, and Lydia pulled up the last chair. Jo wasn't as ladylike as Lydia was. "Scott, are you doing okay?" Jo and Sam had had sex twice more since the first time, and it was the only thing on her mind, really. She knew that was kind of selfish.

Lydia waited until Scott had lied and said that he was mostly okay before she spoke. "You can count on me for anything." With her new friendship with Jo, Lydia wanted to get to know everyone in her world. But, that being said, Jo wasn't the one Lydia had a crush on. She'd not told anyone about that. Allison Argent was possibly out of Lydia's reach, and one one really was. Lydia was gorgeous, rich, and very popular. She didn't let herself get too caught up in herself. She looked like a vapid redhead, but she wasn't. She was actually very intelligent. Lydia set her green eyes on Stiles. Things like this didn't happen in Gatlin. "As soon as Stiles gets better, we'll have a party and celebrate." Scott gave her a soft smile and nodded slightly. Lydia loved hiring their band for her parties. And she'd never had a crush on Dean, despite rumors in Gatlin that said so. She _did_ however, know that Callie was crushing on her. Callie could possibly have a shot down the line, but Gabrielle Novak was never going to get anywhere. Lydia was distrustful of her for what she'd done to Cas. That didn't sit well with Lydia. It was like another betrayal from someone who was _in_ the community. That just really was not cool with her. She kept her eyes on Scott, who was trying to keep his eyes on his homework. "Are you okay, Scott? I mean, really?"

That was a loaded question. Scott looked up from the book. "I don't know, Lyds. I just want him to wake up." Tears brushed his brown eyes. He knew that Stiles would be having to deal with getting back to healthy for awhile. He stroked Stiles' bruised face, and as he did, Stiles' eyes fluttered open. Scott gasped and reached up to brush a hand in Stiles' hair. " Bae, I'm so glad that you're awake." They had warned Scott that he may not have all of his memories or be a little foggy because he'd had a concussion. Scott leaned to kiss him, overjoyed when Stiles kissed back.

Stiles pulled back to breathe, and he just wondered what had happened. Then he started to get flashes, of the car hitting his and sliding on the rain soaked road. Stiles looked at Scott. His hand reached out and took Scott's, lacing their fingers together, and took Scott's, lacing their fingers together, and took a deep, shaky breath. "Oh, babe." Was all he could say at the moment. Nurses came in, and started fussing over him, but all Stiles could focus on was Scott. He tugged Scott's face down towards him to kiss him. "I love you, I love you so so so much." He had almost died, and he just couldn't stop touching Scott. He had to know he was real.

In the waiting room, Dean, Cas, Lydia, and Jo were joined by a girl. She looked about 15, and she looked very similar to Scott. Her long black hair falling down her back. She was on the shorter side. She looked at Dean first. "I was told I could find Scott McCall here?" Caitlyn Cade was Scott's bio sister. They shared both parents. Caitlyn did know she was about to ruin her brother's life by coming here. The reason she'd not been raised with Scott was due to a contract her father had made their mother Melissa sign. He didn't have many scruples. She held up her birth certificate. "I'm Caitlyn McCall. Although I use my adopted name, Cade." She could tell it was a huge new bunch of information. "My… my adoptive mother doesn't know that I'm here. She would kill me if I told her." She was sorry to have to do this behind her back. But she _had_ to. She had to know her brother. "I just, I want to know my family." Caitlyn wasn't sure what would happen. She'd had to flash some boob to get anyone in this town to tell her where Scott even was. She'd had a long six month road to this point. Caitlyn had to know why Scott had been kept and she hadn't. It wasn't at all fair, and why would it have needed to be done? They'd already had Scott!

Sharing a look with the room, Dean approached her. "You need to leave for right now." Dean could see that that was upsetting to her. "I'm sorry. But Scott's boyfriend has just woken from a huge trauma. He almost died. He's got too much going on to have you to deal with." Dean refused to let this girl see Scott right now. He just needed time to deal with Stiles before he dealt with this. "Not to mention, we need time to prove you are who you say that you are." They all watched as she nodded, and headed off to leave. Dean move and grabbed Cas' hand and they moved off to talk alone. "Look, Cas, this whole any one of us could have almost died thing….." His boyfriend only looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. "I just want to know if we're actually going somewhere. That we aren't just fooling around. That we have something serious." Dean knew he was still young for him to be wanting that, but he'd been an adult as soon as Belle was born. "I love you. I do. I love you so much it should scare me, but it doesn't." Dean leaned out to kiss him. "I want to know there's a reason that we're together."

Considering with what they were dealing with, this wasn't surprising to Cas that they were here. He brushed a hand through his hair. All of this should be scaring him. But it wasn't. Cas just didn't know what to say. Because he didn't know exactly what Dean was thinking by starting this. He did note that Dean was fully present, and he wasn't trying to look away from Cas. He reached out and took Cas' hand. "I love you, Dean. I've not even graduated from high school yet. But none of this is freaking me out like it should be." Cas sees the partial joy in Dean's face. "One day at a time?"

The question that Dean got wasn't what he'd wanted, but it was an answer that he could live with. Dean kept his eyes on Cas, who was blushing. Dean leaned out and kissed him. "Okay." He said. He just hoped that he was right in that Cas was the one for him. Belle would be crushed if she lost him this early in her life. Dean looked at Cas, who seemed somber. But since something huge had just happened, that was not a huge surprise. Dean was glad, though, that they had come to a decision. He was glad that at least maybe he and Cas were heading somewhere. He'd put the proposal off again. No need to stir anything up there.

 _One month later_

Stiles was getting out of the hospital. He wouldn't be mobile for at least three more weeks. Stiles was having issues with remembering certain things. He remembered being in love with Scott, but not the them having started dating. Scott seemed upset about this, but since Stiles still wanted to be with him, he was trying to hide it. Stiles wondered if he should tell Scott he didn't have to hide anything from him. They'd always been best friends. Stiles was in his clothes, the ones that his dad had brought, waiting for Scott or his dad to come back. Scott poked his head into the room, and Stiles grinned at seeing him. "Scott, bae." He said, and Scott crossed the room. Once he'd gotten up to Stiles, he grabbed Scott's shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. "I missed you." Stiles told him. He had to have his legs held out in front of him, and he wasn't happy about it. He didn't remember the accident at all. Stiles _did_ want his memories to come back, but not those. He'd been filled in on everything, especially the big things. And Stiles found he liked Cas a lot. Stiles wasn't sure what to think of Garth being back in town. "Can we go yet? I'm sick of these walls."

"Your dad's still filling out forms." Scott told him. Scott carefully moved to sit on Stiles' lap. He wrapped one arm around Stiles' neck. "I am sick of these walls too." Scott told him, and he nuzzled Stiles' neck. He had been so upset to find out that Stiles had lost some of his memories. The doctor had told them it might be permanent. Scott didn't want Stiles to have forgotten their first time together. They had both lost their V cards to each other. It had and still meant so much to Scott. And he knew it had to Stiles. "I love you so much." Scott said, his voice muffled from still being buried in Stiles' neck. He loved smelling Stiles.

It was obvious that Scott was still bothered by the fact that there were things Stiles didn't recall. He had wrapped an arm around Scott's waist, and his fingers slipped up underneath Scott's tee shirt, to stroke his abs. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I know that you're upset that I can't remember the start of us. Or any other awful thing that's happened recently." Stiles could feel Scott shivering under his touch. "I'm _really_ looking forward to sleeping with you again. And it's okay with me sort of that I don't remember, it's like I'm a virgin again." This made Scott look up, a small smile playing on his lips. "I kind of really like that idea, bae."

This is when Dean knocks on the door, and they looked over to him. Dean was grinning, and carrying a huge ice cream treat. It was the Tastee Freeze's version of a Blizzard. "Thought you might be hungry." Dean said, as he came inside. Stiles grinned back at him, and he took it. Dean looked at Scott, who got up off of Stiles' lap so he could eat it. Dean watched as Scott sat in a chair by Stiles, and he could tell that Scott was bummin'. Dean wasn't sure if he asked, if Scott would tell him. He knew that Scott would tell Cas though. Dean liked that, Cas needed someone like Scott.

As Stiles dug into his ice cream, Scott asked Dean, "Is Cas here?" He really wanted to see his friend and unload. Scott really liked the advice that Cas would give him about things. Scott liked Cas' world view. He tried to keep his face falling as Dean told him no, he was with Belle. Scott nodded. He got why they hadn't brought his daughter here. As well as Belle behaved, it was still a hospital and who knew how long this would take? Even with this being a very small town hospital. Scott nodded when Stiles asked if he wanted some bites of his ice cream, and took them, vanilla and M&Ms filling his mouth.

Stiles noticed that Scott got quiet when Dean arrived. That was something that confused him. Dean and Scott were good friends. It's nor like he _had_ to clam up around him. Stiles nodded towards Dean. "You're a lifesaver, man. The food here sucks the big one." Stiles said, trying to keep it light. "Oddly enough though, insurance money from the crash is going to be enough to put in a handicap ramp." Dean grinned, and they high fived. "Dad knows a guy, it's gonna be up by the end of the week." Stiles' legs would be in casts for possibly months. His legs were broken, and would heal, but no one was sure if his spine had been injured permanently.

"Dude, that's awesome." Dean said, and looked at Scott once more before turning back to Stiles. "I think you'll be just fine after you mend up." He told him. Dean knew that Stiles was more worried about that than he was at catching who hit him. Dean had been hearing a lot lately about who they felt had done it. The talk was Crowley. Because Stiles was gay. He was already hated because of the way he tended to treat people, and now he was suspected of this. Dean could tell by the fear behind Crowley's taunts and replies to slights and accusations that he didn't do it. Dean wasn't sure that he should tell Stiles any of that. The group had decided maybe it wouldn't help.

After a glance at his boyfriend, Stiles knew that going down that route of conversation would be bad for Scott. "So, how's John and Jodi? Are they still doing the dating thing?" Stiles sent Dean a please go with it look, and Dean obliged. Thank God. Not that Stiles believed in God. He was gay. Most churches (especially in Gatlin) were preaching against it. But also, here's the irony, it wasn't a town that was overly homophobic. He thought it was crazy, Stiles thought Southern Baptists could be a bit overzealous. Stiles tried to focus on Dean telling Stiles that John and Jodi were hitting it off great. He asked a couple of follow up questions, and tossed his empty cup away. Almost immediately, Scott got back into Stiles' lap. They slipped into the previous position, and Stiles kept asking Dean about how everyone else was doing. He was trying to keep the conversation light, Scott was barely holding on. Stiles hadn't even asked Scott if he'd actually gotten to _talk_ to Caitlyn yet. This is when Noah, Stiles' dad, came back and said it was time to leave. Stiles was very glad about that. It was agreed that Dean would go to help get Stiles inside and help move things, and off they went. Stiles had to watch Scott get on his bike and sighed.

A few days later, Dean was getting some bags of candy for the Halloween hoopla. Belle was with him, and being very mature about it all. She had chosen to be Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_ , because Charlie had been reading the books to her whenever she babysat. Dean was in Walmart, in the town next to Gatlin, holding two different bags of candy and trying to decide which bag to get. Dean didn't get any trick or treaters at his place, with it being technically outside town, so he actually had the bags set up at the garage. Bobby or John would be there, and that way Dean could take Belle out. He and Cas had a party at Charlie's after t&t was over. John was going to watch Belle. Dean held up the bags to his daughter for her opinion. She told him both, and he decided to go with that, and thankfully, he'd gotten her costume the month before. Dean said, "Let's go find Cas." Cas had come too, unsure of what he was going to dress up as. Dean turned their cart down an adult costume aisle and found Cas musing. "Hey, babe." Cas turned and grinned at him as Dean got closer. "Should I be a pirate, or a doctor?" Cas asked, and Dean flushed. He had a huge crush on McDreamy, Patrick Dempsey's character on _Grey's Anatomy_. Cas too, had dark hair and blue eyes. "Doctor." Dean managed to say, his face still covered in a very deep red blush.

Cas let a smile play on his features. "Okay." He said, and put the costume in his size in the cart. He had known Dean would choose the doctor costume. "Come on, we need something for dinner tonight." Cas said, as he fell into step with Dean down the aisle. Belle was quiet, looking at her costume. Cas thought it was so cute that Belle was so into books. And she loved Charlie. Cas did too, she was such a quirky, interesting girl. Cas turned to his boyfriend. "What were you thinking of having? I'm not making tuna casserole again, we had it last week."

That was exactly what Dean wanted, but he would go for something else for Cas. Dean loved him so much he would do anything for him. It was amazing, the feelings that he had for Cas. He'd never loved anyone else this way. He turned to Cas as they reached the food side of Walmart. "Cas, will you marry me?" He asked, and Cas turned to look at him, his eyes wide and filling with tears. Dean knew they were happy ones. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Belle loves you. The whole family loves you. I know it's so soon, but I love you and we do live together." Dean took one of Cas' hands in his.

It was very soon. It had only been months. But Cas _loved_ Dean. He loved his life with him. Cas hadn't thought that he'd found the _one_ when he was just in high school, but they had been through so much, and they were still going strong. Cas looked at their joined hands, and Cas said, "Dean, I love you so much. You have saved me in so many ways. I don't know what I'd do without you. The thought of it scares me, and while that _should_ scare me, it doesn't. It is so fast, but when you know, you know. Yes, I will marry you." Cas said, and he didn't even care that it was spur of the moment. That made it so much more romantic.

Pressing his lips to Cas', Dean kissed him deeply and passionately. Then he leaned down to Belle, who was watching them with curious green eyes. "Belle, Daddy and Cas are going to get married. He's going to be your daddy, too." He said, wondering what he would have to explain. But she loved Cas. She already considered him family. "Okay. Do I get to be flower girl?" Was all she asked. Dean laughed and told her of course she did. Then Dean turned to Cas. "We'll have ham and au gratin potatoes." Cas nodded and they move off to go get the box of potatoes. Cas could do them from scratch, but Dean thought this would be easier today. "And we're having hot fudge sundaes to celebrate." He grinned, off they went.

It was the day before Halloween Scott was waiting for Caitlyn at the Tastee Freeze. They hadn't met up yet. Scott wanted to meet her in public. Dean had told Scott that she'd shown up at the hospital. Scott was working on a hot fudge sundae while he waited. Stiles had wanted to come with him, but Scott thought he should do this alone. He didn't want to scare Caitlyn off, or overwhelm himself. Scott wasn't sure that he was ready for this, either. His _mami_ had wanted to come, but Scott again hadn't wanted to overwhelm his sister. Taking a large bite, he saw her coming.

When Scott didn't greet her, Caitlyn hoped that it was just because he was nervous or something. Caitlyn didn't want anything to eat, so she just joined him. "Hi, Scott. I'm Caitlyn." She held out her hand, and they shook on it. She wasn't sure what to say. "I was nervous about meeting you. I know we share both parents. It's not that I don't want to meet Melissa too. But I was given up for adoption. And I don't know the details. I couldn't bear it if she did it because she didn't want me. I don't even have the name McCall. I'm Caitlyn Cade." She hoped she hadn't offended him, she was his mom.

Things didn't usually anger him, but Scott _did_ feel some when she said that about his _mami_. "You don't know my _mami_ , that's right. She wouldn't give up a baby." Scott wasn't 100% certain, because Rafe had been a terrible father. She may have been raped by him, and hadn't wanted Caitlyn to suffer him. Rafe's physical abuse of Scott hadn't started until he was three, but Scott had a feeling that he hadn't been the best husband, either. "I'm 17. How old are you?" When she told him 15, Scott was surprised. Why didn't he remember his _mami_ being pregnant? Melissa had never been a heavy woman, you'd think she'd've said something.

"If she meant to keep me, then you'd think you'd remember her being pregnant." Catilyn could tell that that had occurred to Scott, too. "Look, I'm not trying to judge her. But I was given up. She didn't raise me like she did you. I'm not sure if I want to know the reason why. My mom, she's not the best, but she was still the one who raised me. She'd be so mad if she knew I was here." Caitlyn had grown up in Texas. That was a long way from here. "Gatlin is a lot smaller than where I grew up in Texas." That had been Corpus Christie. Her accent was a different one than Scott's. "I just want to get to know you. You're my brother." Caitlyn wasn't sure what Scott was going to say.

Finishing his sundae, Scott pushed the plastic bowl into the trash. Then he set his brown eyes on Caitlyn. "You want to know me, but not Ma? She's your mother, too. She loves me. I wouldn't have survived eight years of our dad if I didn't have her. Rafe abused me for five years. Sexually and physically. Ma only knows about the physical. I couldn't bring up the courage. And I knew she would try and kill him, and I love her too much to make her a murderer on my part." Scott's mother was a nurse, she could kill him so very easily. "You have no idea how lucky you are that you're adopted. I almost died when I was eight. He threw me down a flight of stairs when he was drunk." Scott's eyes were shining with tears. He hadn't thought about that in awhile. "You were saved being raised by him. I was in a coma for a week. I was lucky I didn't break my neck!" He said, and her face was showing pity for him. "No. Don't you feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity." Scott wasn't usually one to get too prideful. Why he was now, was puzzling to him. He wiped his eyes, and had to pull out his inhaler. After he'd hit it twice, he put it back in his pocket. "I love my life here. It's been full of drama lately, but I don't need you in it if you're going to exclude Ma."

The story of what had happened to Scott was truly awful. Caitlyn didn't know how to absorb it. She pulled on the ends of her long black hair. Which was braided today. "Scott, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I can't even imagine. And now your boyfriend has to recover. I don't know how to help you deal with any of that. And I didn't say I didn't want to get to know Melissa." Caitlyn could see her chance to know her brother going away. She didn't want that. She knew about him now, she wanted him in her life. "Look. I want us to get to know each other. I'll do what I've got to do for that to happen." She meant it, no matter how hard it would be.

"I don't know. My friend Cas' sister showed up and it hasn't been good for him. So far, this seems to be working out just as well." Scott stood up from the table, picking up his helmet. "I'm leaving. I'll call you when I decide I'm ready to talk to you." He walked away, going to his bike. He unlocked it, and slid onto the bike. One day, he'd have a Harley. Scott knew it would require quitting the band. Dean didn't want to leave Gatlin. If he did, he'd've left already. Scott revved the bike, and turned out of the parking lot. He was going to Stiles', because Melissa was going to be working. Scott was glad that he wasn't going home to his empty house. Not that anything bad happened in Gatlin.

The party at Charlie's had started. Dean had picked up both Scott and Stiles, since Scott couldn't take Stiles on his bike. He'd cleared out a few of his guns in the trunk to make room for Stiles' chair. Scott and Stiles were going as Batman and Robin, which Dean thought was very cute. Scott was Robin, and Stiles was Batman. They had just gotten there, and Scott and Dean, who was dressed as a nurse, were carrying Stiles in his chair up the short steps inside to Charlie's. Dean and Scott found a spot for Stiles and set him down. Cas moved with Dean to get a drink, and they found Charlie, dressed as Hermione. "Hey, girl." Dean said, and she teased them gently about their costumes matching. Dean got a beer and said, "You look amazing, Charlie." It was going to be them, Ash, Garth, Callie, Gabrielle, Lydia, Jo, and of course, Sam. Everyone else was already there, and beer pong was set up. Dean had had to promise John and Bobby and Ellen that Sam and Jo wouldn't drink anything. But they were all probably going to spend the night here, so Dean didn't think it was going to matter. _He_ wasn't even 21 yet, but when he'd become a dad, John had started letting him have alcohol. Dean would be 21 soon, though. It was only a few months away.

Charlie picked up a piece of pizza. Everyone had thrown in to help pay for it. And they had a hook up for the alcohol. Charlie bit into it before she said anything else. "You and Cas, I can't believe ya'll are engaged." She thought they would make it, though. "You guys are really going to make it. I know it." Charlie saw Gabrielle going for a rum and Coke, and she blushed. Cas' sister was dressed as Tinkerbell. It emphasized her cleavage, and Charlie was trying to hide her attraction to her. The group was still letting her in, they were going by Cas' example. She really couldn't blame Cas for having reservations though. Dean saw her blush. "Don't." Charlie said.

"You've got a _thing_ for Gabi?" Dean asked, ignoring her appeal. "I don't know how good of an idea that is, Char. Gabrielle is kind of wishy washy. She might not be able to give you what you want." Dean didn't want to see Charlie hurt. Dean also knew that Cas was still keeping Gabrielle at arms length. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But I'm just warning you that it might be a bad idea." Dean got a plate of his own pizza, Cas had gotten food and drink and had gone to sit with Scott and Stiles. Dean knew why. Something was up with Scott. And Cas and Scott were good friends now, and Dean knew Cas would be who Scott talked to. Dean suspected it would be about Caitlyn.

Instead of following what Dean said, Charlie noticed Dean's glance. "You notice Scott being upset, too?" She asked, and he nodded. "I tried to ask him if he was okay, but he just told me he was okay and changed the subject." Charlie had assumed it had to do with Stiles' accident, but then she'd heard about Scott having a sister. So Charlie figured it had to do with that, too. She couldn't imagine what Scott and Stiles were going through. Before anything else could be said, the front door opened, revealing Caitlyn Cade. Who had not been invited. All movements halted. What was she doing there? Everyone waited with bated breath.

 _Lately life is like a dream  
Watching it through a smoky screen  
Finding ways to slip away  
Until I can be with you someday  
In the darkness you call my name  
But only an echo came_

 _I can hear you  
I'm following your voice  
I'll travel through the night  
I'll follow the fireflies  
The wolves may call  
Your voice will guide me  
Through it all _

_I'll smile through the pain  
I'll search till I forget my name  
To find you  
With a song to keep me warm  
And your voice to guide me home_

 _ **Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I usually try not to do that. I'm not sure at all what will happen next, but Destiel and Sciles are both solid. Cailtyn's PB is Naomi Scott, because I love her. Not sure if I'll hook up Charlie and Gabrielle, we'll see. Hope ya'll are hanging in!**_


End file.
